RIP for a While
by D the Knight
Summary: I thought fighting Zombies was a chance to act like a 'badass', turns out I'm struggling just to make it through each day. I don't know why this is happening and I don't really care, but I'm not going to die without a fight. And neither are my new friends. SYOC story.
1. An Average Day

**A SYOC story by me, Damian aka D, the Knight. This might be the first story I'm submitting but it's far from the first I've written... My point is don't hold back, flame away if that's how you feel. Frankly I'm confident I can handle it. All reviews are welcome though some more appreciated than others (praise and editors hate). Well I won't hold you away from the story any longer.**

**UPDATE: SYOC closed**

* * *

R.I.P. for a While

Z-Day= An Average Day... (Fade in)

Awaking from the usual daze I go into during chemistry I asked my usual question; "What are we supposed to be doing?" Realizing that I've zoned out for about half an hour I tried to match the board and the blank worksheet or quiz on my desk with the professor's words. Then I began slipping into a daze again. Listening to him was like white noise putting everyone to sleep. After another student fell completely asleep and his head slammed loudly on the desk I knew: _College is not for me. I need to go._  
"Going somewhere Damian?" The professor asked.  
"Not if I keep falling asleep." I answered under my breath.  
"Excuse me?" He asked as a few other students laughed.  
"I said I'm just going to the bathroom." I corrected before leaving the room

~10-20mins later~

Wandering around the campus I noticed some people also skipping class. Recently there's been talk of people dropping out. Formulating my luck and national averages it's clear that if I dropout I'll never get an actual job. _Life of petty crime here I come... That reminds me, king and the others said we have a fight later. I can't wait for tonight._

Seeing a crowd towards the east wing of the university I headed over. I only got there just before campus security broke everything up. Guards holding up two people one another student I recognized, the other some adult the kid must've pissed off. "What the hell's wrong with this guy? He on drugs or somethin'?" The man holding the adult said.  
"Who knows, I guess we'd better radio this in. Hey kid is this guy with you?"  
"I don't even know this fucker! But I'm sure he knows me now." The student boasted.  
"You're bleeding a lot there tough guy." A girl pointed out from near the guard.  
"Oh." Putting a hand to his bloody shoulder he explained: "After he started swinging at me I pinned him to the wall and he bit me." _Wait, he bit you?_

"Did you sa-" As if to answer the question I was planning to ask the guard screamed. Quickly turning my head I noticed the man's teeth imbedded into the arm of his captor.  
"Jesus Christ!" The man let go of the body falling to the ground cradling his wound. The biter took this chance and continued to attack the guard. At the sight of this the other guard let go of the student to come to his friend's aid. More people came to the crowd; some people calling emergency numbers, others taking video and watching. Meanwhile I kept my eye on the student, the man began to vomit. I presumed it was from seeing the guard get torn apart but soon there was blood in the vomit. After that he fell completely to the ground a lay temporarily still. I had never seen anybody die before but I knew. _He's done._ Or that's what I thought soon he was twitching on the grass before pushing himself up again.  
Swiftly his hand stretched out grabbing the leg of another nearby student who screamed drawing the attention of the crowd and the adult biting the guards. "No way." I said. The jaws of the bloodied student closed around her ankle causing a snap and more screams. _I need to leave,_ I thought before noticing my legs weren't moving. _Run!_

With my body finally responding I headed back into the school. As I ran down the hall I noticed that like me the sounds of screams were moving down from the east side. Then, suddenly all sound was interrupted by a voice over the PA system. "All students and staff there has been an intruder on the campus. Please carefully and calmly leave the area following you professor's instructions using the west side exits. The intruders are coming from the east side and are very dangerous." The people trying to calmly leave their classrooms were met by a mass of panicked people running from the scene I just witnessed. I guess it's kind of hard to stay calm when you see a ton of people running and coated in blood, that said I wasn't exactly stunned when the panic became larger. _Tons of people running to a few exits the result's gonna be obvious._ Seeing a chance I slipped into a classroom and waited for the cluster of people to pass.

After everything calms I notice the sound of lazy and slow steps being taken in the hall, a few screams spread around the building and (although this probably doesn't matter) a strange but familiar odor. Looking through the window of a classroom and into another I notice a person surrounded by grayish people (if I can even still call them that). Drawing my knife and slowly inch towards the window, curious to see what they do. _What the hell am I doing? There's nothing I can do from here, they're across the courtyard._

Hearing a loud and pained scream down the nearby my attention was drawn away from the person across the school and towards the door behind me. And since I'm not dead yet I still have my own life to worry about. I began barricade the door with desks and chairs.

_I'm pretty far from any exits. All I've got is a knife and that poorly done barricade. And I'm on my own. Me and the person in the other window are probably the only people still alive. According to pretty much every TV show I'm going to regret asking this but, 'How could things get any worse?'_ I thought before noticing a fire on the opposite end of the room before recognizing that the 'strange but familiar' smell was gas. _I'm back in the Chemistry room, how ironic._ Quickly looking towards the door I started to hate myself for placing that barricade. "Shit!" I yelled in frustration while edging towards the window.

* * *

**Name**:

**Nickname** (and if it's 'unusual' a reason why people call you that):

**Age** (18+ except for child OCs) **and occupation**:

**Gender**:

**Looks** (race, hair, eyes, aprox. height and weight, skin tone):

**Piercings, tattoos, markings, etc**:

**Clothes** (the story will probably have different seasons and weather):

**Are you at the university or in town**:

**Past and willingness to speak on it**:

**Personality** (the more unusual the better):

**Family** (Dead, Alive, Infected, Unknown):

**Likes**:

**Dislikes**:

**Weaknesses and fears**:

**Strengths and skills**:

**Weapon at university**:

**Weapon**(s) **in town**:

**Sexuality**:

**Love interest** (type):

**Moral standpoint** (what's your view on right and wrong):

**General reactions to new people**:

**Extra**:

**The example: My form**

Name: Damian

Nickname: D

Age and occupation: 19, 2nd year college student (unemployed)

Gender: Male

Looks: African-American with dark skin, mid-length dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, 5'11'', 150 lb.

Piercings, tattoos, markings, etc: A black and red tattoo of a Knight's helmet on the left of his chest

Clothes: A black zip-up hoodie, with a red t-shirt underneath, loose fit jeans and black sneakers

Are you at the university or in town: University

Past and willingness to speak on it: His grades have always been fine with him but less than desirable for others. It wasn't because he didn't know the material, it that it seemed boring and pointless to him. He always (barely) passed the year and is only in college because his parents want him to be like his older sister (although they'd never admit it). There have been only three things that motivate him in life: money, fights and friends. Those three things are what made him love high school (although he'd never admit that). Now on his second year of college away from his old friends dropping out is all he can think of. He'll speak on his past if asked

Personality: A nice guy who wants his life to mean something. Doesn't care about the world or the future only the things happening in front of him. Somewhat a joker whenever he can lighten the mood. Smarter than he likes to act. Believes deeply in revenge. Can live with being hated (at least for a while). Kind of passive when it comes to arguments between friends.

Family: Parents, (unknown) Sister, Deja (Alive)

Likes: Games, money, driving, fights, sarcasm, sleep

Dislikes: Traitors, nosy and bossy people, crowds, being detained

Fears: Being betrayed, causing the death of a friend, going insane

Weaknesses: no sense of direction, doesn't think ahead, almost zero leadership skills

Strengths and skills: natural born fighter, good instincts, fast learner, can make the tough decisions

Weapon at the university: Pocketknife

Weapon in town: Two colt .38 Supers

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Love interest: a girl with a calming atmosphere giving a senses of normalcy to this new world

His moral standpoint: Anything's cool if he deems it necessary

General reactions to new people: Uses instinct and if his gut says they're good then there a friend... Otherwise they aren't his problem until the cause trouble.

Extra:


	2. Period B

Z-Day part 2= Period B  
(An Olive Tree Where the Hawthorn Trees Grow)

In fear I gripped my knife and inadvertently caused the blade to pop out. With no other option I looked to the window. The man who was surrounded was gone. Putting his fate out of my mind I quickly raised the knife, in a swift over-hand stab I impaled the window cracking the glass as to soften the impact. I backed up a to charge the window but before I could run into it a gust of heat and air propelled me forward, launching me through the damaged window. I had miscalculated how much time there was before the room exploded, now I'm paying for it.

During the short time I spent in the air between the second floor and the grass of the courtyard I noticed a discoloration in the grass. _Is that another person?_Just in time to finish that thought my back slammed roughly against the ground. There would've been a pained howl if I had any air left in my body. Through a ring in my ears I hear a voice, though I can't understand it.

From the corner of my eye a pale blonde girl appears clad in black and white. I turn my head to her and see her kneel down, patting out a fire, a fire on my jacket. I immediately jump up and lift the hoodie up over my head not wasting any time with the zipper. Tossing my the jacket to the ground I stomp the small fire out. "-t dead." The sound begins to seep back into my ears just in time to catch the word 'dead' escape the girls mouth.

"What?" I ask cautiously while trying to assess the situation. She's got a knife in her hands with a dark red stain on it. I don't feel like she's an enemy though. Either I didn't pick up on the white steel in her hands because of her black and white clothing or she just drew it now. I shift my hand to grab my knife only to remember it's placed it in my jacket pocket. _Dammit, is she going to try to kill me._  
"I said I'm glad you're not dead." She said sweetly. "You're the only person I've seen who hasn't been trying to eat me."  
"Right... So do you mind putting that knife away?" I suggest while slowly reaching for my jacket.  
"...Oh!" She says looking at her hand before clipping the knife to her plaid skirt. "Sorry I was so excited to see another person that I forgot it was out." _I'm glad she wasn't putting the fire out with that hand._ Taking my jacket and sitting down I try to think up a plan while looking myself over for injury. _O__nly a couple cuts from the glass and a few bruises __So people are eating each other. That's fine I'll just... work my way around it. I've played plenty of zombie games and seen the resident evil movies and some other stuff. I've already got a friend here, though I've never seen her before... So why do I still feel like I'm going to die today?_

"So what happened up there." She asked looking to the sky.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean how did you get blown up?" Looking up I see the inferno that was once a classroom.  
"Oh that, that was just a wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing." I answered. "It happens to me a lot. By the way I'm Damian."  
"Olivia Hawthorne, my friends call me Livi."  
"Considering the fact that you stopped me from being cremated I guess were friends?" I asked earning a nod. "So Livi what're we gonna do."  
"Why ask me?" Olivia asked.  
"Well I'll be honest, I'm no leader and I've got nothing better to do." I reasoned. "And since everybody else is kinda dead, I figure I might as well stick with you."  
"I'm not much of a leader either..." She responded. "Do you mind coming with me to the childcare center?" _Childcare?_

~5 or 10 mins later~

Olivia and I haven't seen many of those freaks around and the few we have seen were out of the way. However, that didn't stop us from drawing our knives (just in case). Were headed the childcare center to the west, where a huge amount of people tried to escape from. "So Livi what grade are you in?"  
"I'm a 19 year old freshmen, you?"  
"19, Sophomore and future dropout." I answered in the same way I always introduce myself to friends.  
"Dropout?"  
"Yeah, it's too boring in this place."  
"Do you at least have a plan? What're you going do after that?" She asked in a mature tone.  
"Does crime count as a plan?" I asked in a serious tone. The air between us became momentarily quiet and she began walking faster leaving me a few feet behind. I realized how strange that may have sounded. "…I was joking ya know." I added in an attempt to recover. "So why're we going to the childcare center anyway?"

"I have to get to my son, Noah." She answered suddenly changing to a very determined tone. S_on? Wait, wouldn't he have been evacuated with the others?_ I thought before seeing the one-track gaze in her cobalt eyes. _I probably shouldn't tell her that though._  
"Well I guess we should hur- Livi lookout!" My original sentence cut of by a much more important warning I made a dash for Olivia and the pale gray arm about to grab her. Grappling the corpse I was able to pull it in my direction away from Olivia. My knife fell to the floor as the monster's weight shifted. _C'mon, you call yourself a street fighter?_ As Olivia attempted to get to me I noticed she was caught by two more. _We're so fucked._ Forced to the ground I made eye contact with the zombie as it tried to bite at me. Placing my left hand at it's throat I managed to hold it off shortly before realizing the massive difference in our strength. After throwing a few right-handed punches which didn't seem to affect the dead body my hand rested on my knife. "Fuckin' die!" Instinctively launching the silver blade into the side of its head there became a moment where nothing happened. As if everything paused while my mind caught up. _I just killed someone._I thought ignoring the numbers of zombies increasing behind me.

"Damian!" Olivia yelled as she attacked a man to her left before being pinned to a locker by another. There's a problem with knives you can only get one opponent at a time. _And_ _I'm going to have to do it again._I thought yanking the knife from the zombie's re-killed skull. Just as I rose up the one holding Olivia dropped with the end of a nail in it's head.

"Look you should come with me, now!" Another blonde ordered pointing a nail gun towards nearby deceased. _The boy from the window._

* * *

**So... How did you guys like the first 'real' chapter?**** As always reviews are appreciated. Special thank to my first reviewer fAnGiRl4Life005, if not for her story 'Lost in Wonderland' (highly recommended) none of you would be reading this. **_  
_

**P.s. I'm still accepting ocs because the boy-girl ratio is a bit off with what I have planned.  
**

**Next Chapter: Getaway Car (The Eminent Freshman)  
**


	3. Getaway Car

**Ya know, sometimes in life not everyone is who they seem to be... You readers are about to find out Damian isn't exactly the man you think he is (and yes, it will still be new even if you read his history because frankly I'm a liar)**

* * *

Z-Day part 3: Getaway Car  
(The Eminent Freshman)

"I thought you were dead!" The boy and I both yelled to each other in unison.  
"You two know each other?" Livi asked. I wanted to say yes but honestly, I had never seen this kid until earlier today.  
"Lets talk later," The tannish boy suggest firing a nail into a corpse's head. "follow me quickly." Olivia looked to me for answers and I could only hesitantly nod. Allowing the two of them to move down hallway I slowly followed covering them from behind. Ultimately we reached a room near the entrance to the university. While the two of them entered the room something caught my eye across the hall, a picture. Lifting the photo I wiped away the blood and dirt, it's a picture of me with an 'X' over it. _The fuck is this? They found out my colle-_

"Who the hell are you!?" I hear Olivia shout from across the hall. Ignoring the threat I pocket the picture and move back towards the room.  
"Shhh, you going to bring more of them here."  
"Why do you have my son!?" Bursting into the room I see Olivia mid-jab aiming her knife at the boys chest. Luckily for him I was able to catch her wrist last second. "Damian? What're you doing!?"  
"Olivia chill out this guy just saved our lives!" I yelled while sending the man a look of distrust, hoping I'm doing the right thing.  
"I will tear you both t-"  
"It's ok mommy," A kid (who I assumed to be Noah) says as he moves to Livi, who instantly becomes calmer. "the nice man saved me." When he got to her I released my grip and she tucks the knife away, then she warily steps back.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to hide the anger in her voice but still glaring at us both.  
"I'm Takuya Lockheart. I'm sorry but I had to grab the kid he..."  
"He what?" Olivia threateningly questioned.  
"He was in trouble. I was touring the college when there was a call for evacuation." Takuya claimed. "When I tried to leave I got surrounded by those... things. They followed me to a classroom, then I saw you." He said looking towards me.  
"Wait, you saw me? I asked.  
"Yeah but before I could get to you there was an explosion in that hallway. That's why I thought you were dead." He explained.  
"So why did you have Noah?" Olivia asked eager to get to the point. I could tell it was a 'and I better like your answer' kind of question. Reading her distress he continued.  
"I found him lost in the lobby down the hall he was going to die if I left him. He said he was looking for his mother so I took him with me." Takuya said leaving out the unnecessary parts of the story. "I honestly didn't think you'd be... You know, alive." Olivia's body language calmed slightly giving us the chance to speak.  
"Sorry." Takuya and I stated synced together. _I guess we're kind of alike. _I was apologizing for getting in her way (although it was justified) in matters that relate to her child and Takuya for touching him in the first place. She hinted to a smile and began talking eye to eye with Noah.  
"Is she going to kill us?"  
"Funny, I thought the same thing when I first met her. But don't worry, I think I'll be fine." I teased.

If I wasn't grateful enough from having our lives saved, Takuya also told us thing he's found out about these monsters. In the end we agreed to team up with him. "If it's ok with you two can we leave now."  
"And go where?" I asked.  
"My dad isn't answering his phone and my mother and little sister aren't getting my calls either, I've got to get to their house." Before I could ask Olivia what to do again she was already standing holding her son's hand.  
"Well I guess we're in." I accepted. "But how do we get there?" I asked instantly being answered by a the jingling of keys Takuya pulled from his pocket. _Nice..._

~10mins later~

Fighting our way through the lobby with me covering the back and Takuya firing on any thing that would get in our way. "Uh... I'm out of nails and we've got a couple that noticed us up here." _Great..._  
"I got it." I said quickly taking Takuya's. Killing the first with a swift stab to the eye, I got a more efficient idea for the second. _Takuya said these guy react to sound so if I do this..._ I thought punching the body (making sure to keep my hand away from it's teeth) to my right sending it into some lockers causing a metallic slam to echo the hall. Exactly as planned the zombies began to pan towards the locker. "That should buy us some time, follow me." I whispered edging towards the opposite side of the hall. Sticking to the left wall we were easily able to slip past and make it to the doors. Excited to see the cars we quickened our pace following behind Takuya.

"Here it is." He said cheerfully unlocking car. "But... there's no child seat."  
"It's ok I guess." She said climbing into the passenger seat before placing Noah on her lap and buckling the seat-belt. "Perfect fit right?"  
"Yup." Noah cheered. While wondering if he even knows what's going on I got in and moved to the back and laid myself across the row of seats making sure to keep my shoes off the seat itself. As Takuya started the car there was a simultaneous sigh of relief as if all his problems became the exhaust.

~30mins later~

Takuya's mother's house was supposed to be about ten minutes away but since roads were either covered with abandoned cars or zombies, we had to make several detours that took us further away. "So... How do you two know each other." Takuya asked. _We don't._  
"We just met this morning actually." She answered. With a look of doubt he looks at me from the mirror while I pretended to sleep.  
"Really, you two seem like friends."  
"We should all stay together since it's so dangerous, so why not be friends." Olivia kindly answer.  
"Well I can't argue with that."  
"Well we haven't really introduced our selves, I'm Olivia Hawthorne but you two can call me Livi. I'm from Sidney, Australia and lived there until last year. My dad and I lived alone together alone since my mother had died giving birth to me..."

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to you know." I said realizing now's not the time to fake sleep.  
"I know but it's ok, really. I trust you guys. Eventual my dad had met and married an American model making her, Clair Monroe-Hawthorne. Eventually I had a brother named after my father, Alexander Monroe-Hawthorne. My life was pretty average until I turned 15, when I got pregnant. I didn't want to give him up and now I have my one and only son, Noah." She stated looking to sleeping Noah. "My dad was worried that I'd die during the delivery too. Considering how things are now I think it's a bit funny that I did die, for a few minutes anyway." She said laughing slightly although it was a bit awkward to Takuya and I. "After graduating with pretty high marks, I kind of took a year off to take care of Noah. Before the two of us moved into an apartment near here."  
"Do you mind if I ask-"  
"About his father, you can but I can't tell you much." She said casting her gaze out the window. "I was had too much to drink at a party and I guess things happened."

"Oh..." _What an idiot question. I wish I had a joke for this situation._ I read a lie in her body language, but everyone has things they don't want to talk about. "Well in guess I'll go next, I was born and raised here but when my parent got a divorce I move to Japan with my father. Like Livi I got good grades throughout school. At my school I became the captain of the universities soccer team and hopefully I'll go pro after college although my dad wants me to take over his job making exotic cars." He said as if he hated the very idea. _I was wrong before, we're nothing alike I'd take the whatever I could get for that kind of money._ "Due to my dad's most recent business trip I was able to get back here. He was trying to convince me to join the his business but to me, I'm just visiting my mother and sister. I was kind of hoping to stay here away with my parents."

_I really don't wanna talk about me because I'll either have to lie to them or leave some things out,_ "So whats you're story." Livi asked with caring eyes.  
"Well don't expect anything special. First I can't say my grades were as good as either of yours. School never seemed worth the effort to me so I only did what I needed to pass, it was all just too boring. The only reason I was in that university was because my parents wanted me to be like my sister Deja, a doctor. Personally speaking I don't wanna be my like sister or anyone else for that matter. So I do everything based on whims, which is why I was going to drop out when I finished this year." _They don't need to know about my fights, my money, who my friends are or why I really resent my parents. At least not now, besides I'm sure they have their secrets too._

~20min later~

According to everything we just learned about each other it's clear that I know this town the best. My house is the closet right now and I don't think well make it across town before nightfall, we'd literally have to loop around the whole city to get anywhere. "Hey let's go to my apartment."  
"Your house, but my family..."  
"Hey I know you want to see your family but we want to get there alive." I reasoned. "It'll be night soon and then we won't be able to see these guys coming."  
"But we ca-"  
"You know that could mean the end for this car, right?" I said pressuring him until he reluctantly nodded. "Alright, make a left up here."  
"Do you have anything for us to eat?" Olivia asked implying to Noah. "He'll be hungry soon."  
"I should." I said confidently, although I don't really know. The only time I use that place is to sleep or when she's in town.

"Here it is." The four of us made our way up the stairs to the sixth floor reaching a room on the end. Carefully I opened the door even though it was locked I cautiously searched the room. Still being careful I flipped the light switch relived to see that the power was still on. After clearing the area (and taking some extra time to clean up a bit) I invited them in. It wasn't exactly a family sized apartment but it was had everything I needed. One bedroom, one bathroom a living room and a (barely used) kitchen. "Make your selves at home I guess. There might be something in the fridge."  
Stepping in the three of them began discreetly examining the room before losing interest. "Livi you and Noah can have the bedroom if you want, I guess me and Takuya will stay here."  
"Are you guys sure?" she asked holding Noah's hand as he started towards the door of my room.  
"It's fine." Takuya assured while I wandered into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I found a couple of beers and sodas but no food, then I opened the freezer. _I guess it's TV dinners tonight._ Placing the frozen food in the microwave I curiously opened the drawer below. _Well I'm glad my money's still here. But that doesn't matter much now does it?_ I though viewing the various amounts.

"What's up with all the money?" Takuya said surprising me from behind. He caused me to grab a knife from the drawer but I put it back down before he noticed.  
"It's nothin' important, the foods ready." I said closing the drawer and changing the subject. Or would you also like to see my tax returns?"  
"I'll let Livi know." Takuya said leaving the room instead of pressing me for answers. I presumed he was talking about the food and not the money.

After I placed the food and a few sodas in the living room Olivia, Noah and Takuya sat down. "I hope this stuff is ok."  
"Yeah this is great Damian." Livi said. "Noah don't forget to say thanks."  
"Don't worry about it just enjoy yourselves." I said.

During our dinner I looked towards the TV and debated on trying the news. Ending my debate the result was don't turn on the news. We don't need to hear that the whole world was over. _because I already know_.

~8 hours later~

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter was interesting enough to hold your attention.**

** And seriously no more male ocs. I'm not writing a girls harem here. Besides more men than women isn't really in the H.O.T.D. spirit. Even if you've already posted a form a female ocs (or two) would be quite helpful.**

**Don't forget to feed me some more reviews, I like the ego trip they give me.**


	4. What's Important

**Along with meeting a new ally I (Damian) also learn a painful lesson. "There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance."- Gilbert Parker **

* * *

Z-day+1= What's Important.  
(Hay Meadow)

Groggily walking around we were barely aware of each others presence. The only person in here that got any sleep last night was Noah, Olivia remained with him throughout the night. Takuya and I sat near the door in case anything happened, plotting out a route to his mother's house. Needless to say it was nothing like a normal night. For that matter it was nothing like a normal morning either, normally I'd get to the university in time for a quick breakfast or pick something up from McDonald's unfortunately I don't think I'll ever be able to do those things again. _Its hard coming to terms with the end of the world._ I thought walking towards the window. Trying to count the mindless decaying bodies wandering around I realized one of us was completely unarmed.

Takuya had used all of the nails getting us to his Escalade. Not only that but Olivia can't just jump in to a help if Takuya and I get caught, she's too good a mother to put us over Noah (not that id want her to). _She was willing to kill us both for him._ We need real weapons if we hope to make it. "Hey, Takuya." I called indicating for him to follow me into the kitchen.  
"What's up?"  
"Look there's a place I know where we might be able to get some weapons. Let me go there first and I'll call you guys when it's clear." I said reviling my cellphone.  
"Why're you asking me?" He asked skeptically.  
"Because you're in charge, for now." I answered. "I'm asking if you guys can give me some time before you leave."  
"Well if we went to my mom's house without any weapons we'd just be taking up space and food." _Kind of like what's happening here._ "What I'm saying is we'll wait for you, since you're letting us use you house."  
"Thanks man I'll call you if anything happens." I said turning to leave before being interrupted.

"But answer one question for me." He asked then continued when I agreed. "Is there something Livi and I should know about this money?" Takuya asked indicating towards the drawer from last night.  
"It's just money. Or are you asking... how I got it?"  
"It just that nobody keeps their money in sealed plastic bags."  
"All I'll say for now is that the money is dirty. I won't tell you how I got it."  
"I'm not an idiot. I've heard about the gangs in this city, were you in one of them?" Takuya asked tensely.  
"That actually makes two questions." I joked while he remained serious. "But no, I'm not in a gang, I'm freelance. It's how I pay for my things."  
"Have you ever killed someone?" He asked. _I'm glad this guy doesn't scare easy but enough questions._  
"I only kill during the full moon, that's when I'm the hungriest." I said mocking a horror movie voice. "I know you're gonna tell Livi, but for now just tell me: will you all still be here when I get back."  
"Of course, you'll find that friends and family mean everything to me…" Takuya confidently answered. "especially now. So how are you going to get there."

"It's close by so I'll just walk. If I'm careful I should be able to make it no problem." I said heading toward the door and I going down the stairs we came up, but took a back exit. Since you could only enter the large back ally through surrounding stores theoretically I wouldn't run into any of them. However, theory isn't reality. The sound of the (automatically locking) door shutting instantaneously had me swarmed with the brain-dead cannibals.

_Well if it isn't my lucky fuckin' day._ One again regretting that a knife is not a crowd control weapon I flicked the blade open. "Wow, that'll get the job for sure." I hear a feminine voice sarcastically laugh. If possible I would've searched for the source but the task at hand was more important than a comeback joke.  
"Excuse me Ms. pro zombie hunter, but a rookie like me can't just hide away." I said stabbing one nearest me and kicking it into a few others. "What? Are you scared?" As a small portion of the mob the opened a girl with lengthy black hair leapt down from above me.  
"Scared?" She repeated. Swinging a baseball bat into the faces of many nearby corpses. "But you're the one hiding behind me."  
"Right..." I sighed walking ahead of the noticeably younger girl after examining the butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck. Taking down other zombies I was able to get where I planned to go from the beginning. Kicking the door I was able to break the old lock. "Hey, are you c-" Before I could finish my question I found the girl right behind me, looking towards the ground with her tan face framed in gold. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'd rather not be alone though." She stated in a low whisper. As she place headphones into her ears I digressed from the subject and the two of us walked into the poorly lit clothing store.

Recalling yesterdays 'slight explosion' I decided to pick up a new jacked while I was here. After grabbing a new black hoodie and shedding my old singed jacket I found the girl was exploring the store awkwardly avoiding far off areas. Occasionally she would look at me (and not in the way I'd prefer, but in a way I'm used to) with obvious distrust. _It's not like stealing a jacket is the worse thing I've ever done. _Currently stopped at the cash register I approached her slightly surprise to see her looting a newer/better pair of headphones. Laughing a bit I startled her and she reached for her weapon. Immediately surrendering I raised my hands. "Whoa, do you point fake swords at all of your friends?"  
"It not a 'fake sword' it's a bokken," She pointed out placing the 'bokken' in the blue sash wrapped around her shirt. "and when did we become friends?"  
"You tell me, you're the one who followed me in here."  
"That's because I don't like being alone."  
"Yeah you said that." I responded slightly mocking her. "There are more people up in that apartment building. I can take you there if you want?"

"I don't know. That sounds a bit sketchy, besides I don't even know you." She joked.  
"We I'm Damian and by the way, you're to young for me." I said returning her sense of humor.  
"No last name?" She asked before I answered with a shake of my head. "Fine, well in that case I'm just Hailey. I guess we can go see your friends."  
"Well le-" Catching the sound of car brakes and a soft engine I look to the shop window and see a black Escalade. _Takuya?_ I thought. _They're trying to ditch me. And to think 'family and friends are every thing'._ While considering revenge or just forgetting it I was stunned to find that I'd be doing neither. Someone I'd never seen stepped out of the car but I knew the colors, and the code that goes with it: 'Black and red means you're already dead.' Even with the clothes I have on now they'll always know I'm not one of them.

Moving towards the back door of the shop I motion for Hailey to follow me and before asking questions she drew her bokken. Before I could open the door myself it was kicked open knocking me back. Luckily I hit something solid and was able to recover in time to knock the red shirted man into the ally. "What the hell is he doing here!?" The man said asking a man and woman who came in the front.  
"Who fuckin' cares, grab him and the girl and let's go!" Knowing how this part usually goes I took my stance and checked Hailey it's three on two.  
"Hailey we're gonna get cornered if we stay in here an-"  
"Eyes over here bitch!" My original opponent yelled throwing an uppercut that I narrowly dodged and returned sending him out of the door way.  
"Let's go!" At that point I didn't know if I was taunting the enemy or trying to help Hailey. With all five of us out side where I assume these guy cleared out the rest of the zombies, we began a low-scale brawl. While Hailey kept the other two at bay on her own I easily dealt with the third.  
"He so fucking useless," The woman said. "I'll grab him myself, can you get her."  
"Oh, how do you plan on getting to him?" Hailey challenged pointing her sword towards the woman. In that moment I could swear the woman smirked, as she jumped atop a garbage can and flipped over Hailey landing between us. And as Hailey tried to swing herself around her sword was caught by the man.  
"I could never hit a lady," he said slightly hinting to sarcasm. "why're we doing this anyway?"

"Because we want to live and Lav doesn't let us get eaten." She responded taking swings at me she is much better than my previous opponent. "Are you going to dodge me all day?"  
"Well I've got to agree with your friend there; I don't want to hit a lady, although if you two don't let go of my friend I might change my mind." I threatened "by the way where the hell did you get that car?"  
"Just die." She said before pulling two matching daggers and jabbing at me with each. Being pushed back by her relentless swings my back eventually hit a wall forcing desperate measures. I drew my own knife and tried to block hers which worked sending hers to the ground, however unlike her I only had one and had to try to catch her other blade gaining a slash in the palm of my left hand. At that point survival out weighed manners and I roughly pushed her back.  
"Damian!" Clenching my hand I looked up to Hailey who had abandoned her bokken and switched to the bat. Unfortunately before she could charge the woman the man grabbed her by her dressy shirt. He disarmed her but not before she got a shot at his leg and collarbone.

Tossing the weapon to his partner I began regretting being backed into a wall even more. She slammed the bat into my torso and because my body had nowhere to go I ended up taking the full damage. _OK, it feels like some of my organs and bones aren't where they should be._ Losing a lot of the air and some of the blood in my body I started to pass out. With what little conciseness I had left I observed them pick me up and force Hailey and I into the car, then they started driving leaving the third for dead.

* * *

**The next chapter will be from a different P.O.V. and if I die or end up out of commission I'll change the P.O.V. again. **

**Also OC submissions are no longer being accepted. So thank you for the characters.**

**Please review as always.  
**


	5. What's Important B

**Unfortunately I'll be starting school soon (which is B.S.) but fortunately that won't effect when I upload since I'll just type in class. Well two more OC's this chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Z-day+1= What's Important  
(the watchmen and the bright bird)

~30 mins earlier~

"It's close by so I'll just walk. If I'm careful I should be able to make it no problem." He said heading out the door. Sighing I tried to find a way to tell Olivia what just happened. _Hey, so it turns out we're in the next Al Capone's house. Yeah like I'm going to tell her that._ I thought remembering the last gangster movie I watched. _Does it really matter though, I don't even think the term 'crime' is valid right now. Maybe if I-_  
"Did Damian leave?" A small voice asked from behind me. Turning around I saw Noah walk out of Damian's room.  
"Yeah, he had... stuff to do."  
"What kinda stuff?" Noah curiously persist. "Is he looking for his friend?"  
"What friend?"  
"There was a picture in his room, mommy said it might be his friend." He answers before losing interest in the conversation and exploring the room.

_A friend? Wait, I can't get distracted, Livi has to know about Damian, right?_ Walking towards Damian's room I continued to debate with myself. "It too late to think about it anymore, if I'm going to be the leader then I've got to be trustworthy." I claimed in a vain attempt to reassure myself. After exhaling deeply and wishing I could talk about this from behind the wheel I knock on door. "Hey Livi, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure come on in Takuya." Olivia answered.  
"So... Damian left to go search for things we might need. He uh... told me some things."

"Like what?" She asked locking her innocent blue eyes to my own. Reexamining her beautiful and baby-faced features I realized something _She's cute._ "...Takuya?" Finding that I had been staring into her eyes for a while I quickly lobbed out an answer to her question.  
"He was saying that I should be the leader." _Nice, now she'll just think I'm trying to take over._  
"Hm well I can't really disagree there. I mean you seem like you know what you're doing."  
"What do you mean?" I hesitantly ask.  
"Well I already have Noah with me, thanks to you. And I don't think Damian really wants to do anything." She explained. "You're the only one with any goals."  
"What do you think about Damian Livi?"  
"Well to be honest I don't know, he just seems pretty reserved," _well you're right about that_ "But he's given us food and a place to stay."  
"I see what you're saying." I said once again being caught in her eyes. _I can lie to her, but I really hope she'll stay._ "Personally I don't think he's a bad guy but he told me somethings earlier that are a bit, heavy." I stated trying to find the right words.  
"So did you notice this picture?" She asked changing the subject holding up a framed photo.  
"Livi you need to kn-"  
"I think this women is his older sister, she looks a bit like him."  
"Olivia, Damian is a criminal!" I yelled preventing her from blocking me out any further. "There's dirty money in this apartment, he told me himself. I'm sorry it turned out that way but-"  
"I knew."

_She knew and stays, then they must really trust each other._ "Last night I had found some notes with fake names and a few phone numbers laying over some money." Olivia continues. "I was just going to ignore it."  
"I don't think he's killed anybody." I said recalling his stupid joke earlier. "Damian wanted us to know, maybe you didn't find out in the way he expected but he did want us to know, that got to be worth something, right?" Gleefully nodding the atmosphere slowly fell back to normal pace then after being together and moving to the living room something slightly more.

Seeing her play and laugh with Noah I couldn't look a way. _She's beautiful, kind and I can trust her but she seems to trust Damian a lot more than myself._ "Takuya, are you ok?" Noah said approaching me.  
"Sure I'm just thinking."  
"About my mommy?" He said observing the direction i was looking, managing to leave me speechless. Before I could tell him something he continued. "She thinks about you too." Over my own gasp I hear Livi drop a can of soda across from me.  
"Noah, don't say that. He means-"  
"I think about you too Livi, you, Noah and Damian are family now." /I'll be willing to settle for just that, at least for now./  
"But Takuya I-"

Hearing a nearby door slam open we instantly put (most of) our previous thoughts behind us. "Another empty room, what is Lavish even having us search these places for?" A women's voice says from the room next door.  
"He says he wants us to find everyone who's still alive." Another voice said. "Its join or die, one way or another." The three of us move away from the door and back into Damian's room. Taking the fire escape into consideration I started to plan.  
"Screw what he says I'm only here because he was going to kill me if I said no. Strongest gang in the city my ass, this is like the hundredth empty room we've come to." A third more arrogant voice says. "I like the idea of killing. Or having whoever I want though, Right Ms. Evans." He slyly adds.  
"I'll warn you now, get over yourself. And the names Aya." The girl 'Aya' said.  
"Yeah we'll see if your still saying that after tonight." He said continuing his advances. "And what about you Strike, you got that nickname but I know that you're no gangbanger."

"Well he's holding my friends hostage, so I work for him, for now at least." The boy, Strike claimed. "C'mon this rooms clear." _These people are trouble._ Hearing them leave the room and head towards this one I signaled for Livi to take Noah down the fire escape. As she opened her mouth to argue we heard the door kicked open. Passing her the keys to the escalade I looked back only to find I a sword pointed to my face. _Shit._  
"I'll take those keys thank you." The still nameless third said. I nodded and Olivia placed the keys in his open palm.  
"Really?" The swordsman asked.  
"What? I could use a new car."  
"Dude Lavish's place is like a block from here." Strike said. "We can walk."  
"Whatever man." The third said before turning his attention back to us. "All of you get down stairs. Any funny stuff and consider yourselves dead." With no other choice the three of us followed our captors orders. They bound our (not including Noah) hands with material cut from the curtains and led us down the stairs to the lobby. As we were about to get into the car the third stopped us gaining a devious smile.

"Now what?" Aya asked.  
"I just realized we didn't search these people?" /_Bastard, if we had anything useful we would still be in Damian's place and he knows it._/ "I'll tell you what, I'll check the girl you two can get this guy."  
"You're just like Lav aren't you?" Strike asked. "We're not searching anyone."  
"Oh really sword-boy?" He taunted cracking his knuckles.  
"Really." Strike answered stepping towards his barehanded opponent/ally with his sword still drawn.  
"Should we try to escape while they argue?" Olivia asked holding Noah closely.  
"I wish we could but what about her." I said referring to Aya who had her eyes focused on the three of us.  
"If you two are done I'd like to get back, there are a dead people wandering this way." The women said taking out a knife on the end of a chain.  
"Everybody get in the car we're going back." Strike said before looking back to the third who wasn't following. He had been beaten even if not physically he knew he'd lose the fight. "You too idiot."

We all loaded into their/my car; Aya and Strike sitting up front, the third, Livi and Noah sat in the back with myself dividing the third and Livi. We drove for less than a minute before stopping. "Yo hold up, there's two more people in there." Before stepping out of my black Escalade Strike made a sure to grab the keys but glanced at us as he left his sword. I couldn't tell if he wanted us to escape or not. There wasn't really anywhere we could go there were zombies all over the place and we couldn't drive. Luckily, using the Scottish Claymore we were able to thin the cloth around our wrist enough so that if we really needed to we could free ourselves while still looking helpless. Before too long they were back and with two more people a young girl dark-haired girl and Damian, who after being tossed in instantly slumped down unconscious, fortunately they hadn't come back with the third person. Noticing the blood around his mouth and hand Olivia asked the girl (who claims the name Hailey Morgan Cook) for details. Apparently there had been a fight herself and Damian had gone against those three and lost.

Arriving at another much larger apartment building we stop in a parking garage. We were ordered out of the car and into an elevator while Strike shouldered Damian. "Look I'll warn you now if he asks you to join, say yes. Lavish will kill you on the spot otherwise." Strike advised.  
"Is that why you're doing this? Because this Lavish guy says to?" Hailey asked.  
"I'm protecting a friend." He stoically answers. Hearing the ding of the elevator we all got off on the top floor which was all decorated in red and black along with the people inside. _I know Damian said he wasn't in a gang but come on._ I though seeing the black jacket a red t-shirt he's wearing.

"We've got a few more here huh? Aright take them to the room and I'll let Lavish know." Before the person I assumed to be a guard could go Aya stopped him.  
"Hey could you grab some water?"  
"Sure but don't let any of them have it unless they join, we can't just waist it." He answered. Leading us to an all black room the watched us until the man came with the water. "Here's the water. Lavish'll be here in a minute." He said before leaving the room. After making sure he was gone Aya threw the water into Damian's face instantly bringing him back.

* * *

How was my first attempt at 'romance' and a different P.O.V.? If you anyone could let me know any mistakes/spelling errors I've made that'd be great including past chapters. R&R

Next chapter back to seeing through my eyes.


	6. New World

**A lot of dialogue this chapter but overall it should all be worth it. If you've read this far thanks. Now for part one of **_**'The New World'.** _

* * *

Z-Day+1= New World pt.1

"Hey didn't he say don't let us have the water?" I said whipping the water from my face, cleaning of the blood from around my mouth. "I mean you could've warned me first."  
"Wait, Damian you were awake?" Olivia asked a bit panicked.  
"Yeah I woke up in the elevator." I answered. Getting confused looks from almost everyone in the room I explained. "Look I hate this place, before these people would kill me for being up here so playing dead was my best bet."

"So you're supposed to be Damian, have to admit: I expected a bit more." The man stated.  
"Do I know you" I asked before examining his weapon then adding. "Bladerunner?"  
"Shutup." He said hitting me in the ribs with the sheathed sword. After being hit a sharp pain went up through the rest of my body almost causing me to scream leaving me barely standing. _Dammit, that's diffidently broken or at least fractured._ "And the names Greg, Greg Raiden." Thinking back that name struck a chord in my memory. _Is there a reason that sounds familiar? Greg Raiden,_ I repeated in my mind. _He goes to the university, junior I think. On King's 'Don't Fuck With' list. Greg aka,_  
"Strike. You one-shoted a guy right? Impressive."

"Coming from a street mercenary like him that should mean a lot to you Strike." The girl said. As an immediate reaction to her choice of words I looked at Livi, she didn't seem to surprised leading me to belive she and Takuya had a conversation. She was taking it better than I had imagined, though that maybe because there are more important thing going on currently. "Although I did knock him out."  
"Damian, she knocked you out." Takuya said releasing a fake laugh. Guessing my plan of playing it cool he joined. But we know this is most likely the end of the line.  
"I thought you were some ultra sly criminal."  
"Whoa she had weapons And Strike gave her the bat that took me out, which he stole from her.' I explained pointing out Hailey. "So technically Greg and Hailey knocked me out, besides me and Hailey aren't tied up like some people."  
"That's because we didn't have any rope in the car." The woman added.  
"You mean the car you guys stole from me." Takuya added. _So that's how they got it._  
"No that pain in the ass we left back in that alley stole it, we just borrowed it."  
"Not that I'm not glad he's gone but why did you leave your own friend behind?" Olivia said blocking Noah's vision of all the things happening in the room. "Did your boss 'Lavish' tell you to?"  
"That guy was no friend of mine I don't even know his name." She coldly explained. "As long as I'm alive I don't care what happens." Instantly getting familiar chills I knew they weren't from the women's words. _Shit, things just got a lot worse._

"Aya you're one cold-hearted bitch, that's why fuckin' I love you." A staticy voice said over the radio, Lavish. "How's it been, D?"  
"Lavish I haven't talked to you in a while I was just on my way here before your 'friends' kidnapped me and my friends. I guess since everybody's treating you like the leader your boss is dead?" I asked trying to disguise my shaking by moving my hands a lot. "Can't say I'll mourn him."  
"And you think I will." He laughed. "I'm the boss of the Aces now but that's not important right now. I can't believe you're still alive."  
"Are you talking about the zombies, or this?" I said holding up the photo of me with an 'X' over it. Receiving no answer I continued. "So you knew I went to that school, how did you-" Being cut off by a sigh I didn't finish my question.  
"What kind of Ace assassin crosses the photo out before they kill the target, oh well, at least they did the others right." _O-others?_ I wondered with concern without noticing I had shown emotion. "I see I've caught your interest, that's right Damian your friends are gone. Wondering why your girlfriend hasn't called you? It's because she was killed the day before yesterday."  
"…Damian are you..." Olivia began to ask me a question but she knew I wouldn't answer and stopped short. All eyes were on me, even Noah seemed to understand. The two people who brought us here didn't say a word Strike looking to the ground seemed to show a rather small amount of sympathy and his partner Aya hardly had any interest.  
"Oh what are you gonna cry? She wasn't even your real girlfriend yet. I have the picture of her dead body around here somewhere if you want it."  
"Lavish I swear to god I'm going to kill you." I said trying to reign in my emotions.  
"You did this to them yourself! Don't blame me; you messed with the wrong people." He argued over the intercom, not out of fear for his life but to push me further.  
"I know what I've done. But right now all I can think of is tearing you to shreds."  
"Now that's the attitude I need in my gang. Not like this guy Cole. Hey Strike," Lavish called, before pausing and allowing us to hear the door open and a muffled yell. Looking over my shoulder I see that Greg is suppressing some emotion, whether it was anger, frustration or stress I couldn't tell. "Did you know your spineless friend tried to run off while you were out, I mean if we didn't catch him he would've ditched you and the gang. To think your friends with this guy, a backstabber."

"How 'bout you ask Damian what happens to back stabbers around here." Completely turning towards him I make eye contact.  
"Do you really want me to tell you or can you guess?" I ask still holding in the sheer rage trying to escape me. He shook his head no and Lavish continued.  
"Any last words Cole?"  
"Ay Strike, man you've gotta get me outa here this guy's crazy. I had to take whatever chance I could to leave, you understand right?" The obviously scarred voice that was presumably Cole asked. "C'mon bro I was gonna come back for you." An obvious and desperate lie.  
"So Mr. Raiden what's I gonna be should I kill him now or should we forgive and forget?"  
"…Forgi-" Just as Greg prepared an answer shots quickly rang through the rooms speakers.  
"Sorry my finger slipped now then what were you saying?" Lavish asked sarcastically having already killed the person. "…Nothing, alright then. Let's get to the point; you four newbies have a choice to make: join us and live or don't join and die, horribly." He punctuated the last word with a slight laugh then spoke to someone else in the area. "He Hey you clean this mess up."  
"Four?" Aya repeated "What do want us to do about the kid?"  
"Isn't it obvious, you two are gonna kill him. You can manage that right? Now then I've got shit to do." After hearing Lavish leave the room the door sealing our room locked, Aya stepped forward to follow orders only to be stopped by the people she thought were captured.

Having broken their bounds Takuya and Olivia (whose knife was draw) stood directly over Noah while Hailey and I stood closer to the threat. "Take one more step and your head being sliced off with this knife will be a dream compared to what I'll do to you." Livi threatened ferociously. As the outnumbered girl reached for her pockets a drawn sword reached out in front of her.  
"Aya, don't do anything stupid." Strike firmly stated.  
"You're siding with them?"  
"The only reason I was here was because he had my friend, now that he's gone. I'm going to set this straight." He answered.  
"You said nothing matters as long as you're alive right? Well let me tell you if you stand in the way you won't be alive much longer, I'm gonna crush Lavish and you don't want to be under him when I do." I assured. "I don't know why you or anyone else would team up with a guy like him unless they had to, but I do know it doesn't matter now. If you stay here one way or another you'll lose your life."  
"Greg, Damian, you two say you're going to get Lavish. You won't be able to do it. We all saw you before you're too scared to kill him, trust me."  
"Unfortunately for you I don't trust people I've just met, especially after fighting them."

"Takuya can you make us a plan before he gets back?" I asked while trying to remember everything I can about this place.  
"Sure. Strike, Aya where are the weapons in this place."  
"There one floor down but this is the only floor that's secured." Greg answered while Aya just scoffed in our direction which Hailey didn't appreciate. "That's why there are only a few people armed."  
"This is another reason why I'm still on the Ace side; the only people with weapons here are Strike and that girl with the kid. While Lav has a loaded gun."  
"I really don't like you." Hailey growled stepping towards Aya. "Are you going to bad-mouth everything we do or are you going to help so we all make it?"  
"That all depends on if all includes me?"  
"What, you want us to help you?" Livi angrily asked. "After all that just happened, you can't be serious?"  
"Yes, without my help it'll be pointless. The Aces in this building out number y-" She paused then corrected. "Us five to one."  
"Fine you're in." Takuya said.  
"What the fu-"  
"We need her at least right now. If any of us want to make it we have to work together."  
"Takuya you can't be serious," Hailey asked taking the words right out of my mouth. "I mean I'm not exactly part of this little group bu-"  
"You are part of the group." I said firmly as to prevent a new argument. "But not her."  
"You keep saying 'her' but my name is Aya. I don't believe in any of you either, but if I can get out of here and survive I'd take anything." _But your survival means nothing to me._ I decided. _Aya was willing to murder us for Lavish even Noah, then she wants to 'help'. Fuck. That._

For some time no one had an answer (that was appropriate for the ears of children) to Aya's statement until Strike spoke up. "Look this obviously isn't getting us anywhere. Why don't you have a problem with me, I kidnapped you guys too." While this was true, as far as we knew he never tried to kill anyone.  
"Because your motive is revenge, that's something I can agree with."  
"Damian according to everything we've heard you know Lavish the best and you were a criminal. But you're a friend so can't sh- Aya be an ally too?" Takuya reasoned. After receiving no answer from me he came decided on a compromise "Well then let's vote."

After a quick vote the conflict was as resolved as it was going to be, Aya was in. She had the votes of; Takuya, Greg and surprisingly Hailey. While Livi and I completely disagreed we accepted our loss with some pride. "So here's the plan Olivia, Noah, Strike and I will go directly to the car and get our weapons. Meanwhile you," he said looking at Hailey. "Damian and Aya will get the weapons that are already here. And we'll leave."  
"What!?" Strike and I yelled taking particular interest in the end of the plan.  
"There's no way I'm leaving Lavish alive, he has to pay for what he did." Strike claimed taking a stoic tone.  
"If you kill him than you might as well call us a gang. You'll end up killers." Takuya argued.  
"I know what I am." I state knowing that orders or not one of us will end Lavish's life. Not knowing how to take my statement the conversation paused.

* * *

**Every group has their conflicts and I'm sure being trapped with maniacs doesn't.**

**Anyway Greg and Aya are the last main OCs for a while. Reviews much appreciated.**


	7. New World pt2

**Sorry about the late update but (insert lie here) and then school got in the way. So here is part two _'New World'_ featuring the first song that comes to mind when I hear the word Zombie.**

* * *

Z-Day+1=New World pt.2

The gravity of all this is way too much. For people that have known each other a day yesterday at most, the things we've have gone through together most people don't ever see with their friends. Just last night everything was fine, a day before that everything was great. The stress was obviously taking it's toll on all of us, and being trapped isn't helping. _I really hate being trapped anywhere especially around Aces._ "Fine," I forfeited. "I'll follow you're plan (unless I see him) but first we need to get out." Takuya skeptically agreed then moved towards the sealed door, examine the handle.  
"Seems simple enough, Olivia Damian can I borrow your blades?" Olivia hands Takuya the blade in a somewhat hesitant matter, with a bit of speculation I guess it was because of Aya's presences. Before long Takuya looked to me. "Blade?" he repeated.  
"You'll have to ask them." I said referring to Strike and Aya. Catching my drift Aya answered.  
"It's in your car with the other weapons."  
"I need two if we want to get out of here." Takuya claimed.  
"Well..." I asked Aya.  
"Oh now you want my help."  
"As much as I love being trapped in a place that Lavish owns with you it'd be great if you'd give him a knife."  
"I'd much rather give it to you."  
"Yeah I'm sure he gets that a lot Hailey joked. Gaining a chuckle or two from the others (and I have to admit I would've laughed too if I wasn't so serious right now.) "Come on we didn't vote you in just to end up staying here." Finally convinced by Hailey Aya passed a dagger to Takuya who began fiddling with the locks. Within a minute the door was unlocked.

_Have a bit of money lying around and it's a problem, but he just picked two locks in less than like thirty seconds._ Since I'm not the type to ask those kind of questions I just marked down it as a 'he googled it' and move on. "Aces all over this floor, zombies everywhere else, are you all sure you can handle it?"  
"I'd do anything to keep my son safe." Livi said lifting Noah, then getting her knife back from Takuya.  
"And I'll do anything for my friends." Takuya added somehow making that sentence seem like something more. The vibe I got from everyone in the room said we could all relate, not in the way Takuya was using it but the words themselves: 'Anything for our Friends'.  
"Finally something we can all agree on." I muttered thinking aloud.  
"Alright let's do this." Takuya said slowly opening the door and peeking through. "I can only see a few people, not many gunmen." He reported in a whisper. "If we're smart about it we can make it to the elevator without much trouble."

After careful timing and gauging the Ace's line of sight Takuya, Olivia (carefully carrying Noah on her back) and Strike quickly sneak behind a nearby counter, before the unprepared guard could fight back or alert anyone else Olivia pushed him into a closet on the opposite end. As faster than the man could recover Takuya placed a hand over his mouth silencing him as Strike launched a fist into the man's stomach, paralyzing the diaphragm and knocking the (ineffective) guard unconscious. Next Hailey, Aya and I followed in their footsteps then made another move towards two more enemies while another four Aces left for elsewhere. Making eye contact with Hailey I nodded having pretty good idea of what she was asking. Simultaneously Hailey and I stood up completely and place the two in chokeholds. As they tried to fight the suffocation I notice the one captured by Hailey raising a hand with pistol. As I loosened my arm around my victim's neck to intervene I realized it wasn't necessary as a knife was found sticking out of the back of the gunman's hand. As he dropped the gun Aya quickly grabbed her dagger and the gun stopping the preventing the clatter of the drop. Immediately after she hit my opponent's forehead with the butt of the gun, hastening his sleep. Moving the dud guards out of sight we all began moving toward the elevator before being stopped by Hailey. "The others are back, hide." Without any time for doubt we hid behind anything we could and exactly as predicted the door opened and the people who had previously left walked in, promptly taking notice of their missing allies they drew their guns and began scanning the area.

All of us hiding in different places we had to come up with plans of our own, in case one of us was caught. My plan: 'For once I want to get caught. If I'm lucky they'll bring me straight to Lavish, if not I might be able to get a gun. Sliding to my left I positioned my body in a way that specifically reviled a small portion of my side, while trying not to make myself obvious. Just as planed an Ace noticed me, but unfortunately Strike was watching him. As swift as the man rounded the corner gun pointed at my head, Strike dropped his elbow into the fold of the man's arm, causing his arm to jet upward releasing a bullet that completely missed anything animate. In that same motion he liberated the man's gun with a flick of his wrist then forcefully slammed him to the hard tile. Narrowly rolling out of the way before the others could shred us with bullets we it became an amateur shoot out.

"Here," Strike offered handing me the gun.  
"Yeah... I don't know how use that." I admitted accepting it all the same. For some reason the gun resonated with me, even though it was stolen, but that it's self might be the reason. _A colt .38 super. I feel like should I name it, but that's not really my style._  
"What? I heard of you robbing people, with your own gun."  
"If by 'my gun' you mean a water gun painted black (used in the cover of night) than yeah, I've done that, once."  
"So you can't use a gun and neither can I, any ideas?"  
"Well these guys are getting closer so I say in a couple more seconds we jump the counter and do what we're known for." As we heard one of the guns click empty we both nod and prepare to jump. Leaping over the counter I acquaint one of the Aces with my knee breaking his nose and sending him back while, the opponent to my left was launched into a wall by a hard kick to the side of his head. _I've never seen a street fighter do that before, even when he took the gun it was strange._

"Nice but you two can't fight bullets." another Ace guard challenged pointing a shotgun in our direction. Hearing a gunshot I winced before noticing nothing hurts. Patting myself down I don't find a scratch on me, then as I look to Strike I see that he's also unscathed but staring stupidly at Livi. Kimber Custom Stainless II in hand she seemed to be happy with her aim. Panning back to the man who was now screaming and I could see why. He had been shot in his left arm which explains why neither Strike nor I had been shot. "Son of a bitch! You fuckin' whor-" Before he could finish his sentence Hailey cracked a wine bottle on his head.  
"That looked like it hurt." Takuya stated while looking at the entrances to this area, probably looking for back up.  
"What can I say, he deserved it." Hailey answered tossing the shotgun to Takuya. _So three of us have guns and only one of us knows how to use one._  
"So how's everything looking?" Olivia asked.  
"I don't think anyone's coming so we should leave while the area's clear." Takuya suggested.  
"Why isn't anyone coming?" Aya asked.  
"She's right." I said still refraining from saying her name. "There's no way they didn't hear the fight and gunshots."  
"I agree but there's nothing else we can do. For now we'll keep moving forward and get out of here as fast as possible." Unable to argue with Takuya's skill as a leader we all proceed to the elevator. It kind of makes me wonder _How does being the captain of a soccer team help you deal with all this?_

Even back when things were normal I don't remember talking in elevators, it just seemed awkward to me, having a conversation in such a tight space and I presumed the others agreed due to the silence. I wasn't enjoying the peace though; the only thing running through my mind was the lives of my friends and the girl I lo... talked to. Which made me even more grateful to the song that I thought was in my head.  
"You corner me to say  
Oh how can you live that way  
You think I'm wrong with my pride  
Well let me tell you I-"  
"Are you... singing?" Livi asked referring to the song I had heard. Looking behind me I saw that it was Hailey who reacted with smile.  
"Yeah I just thought it was a good time."  
"Well you do you mind finishing it? I really need that right now." I asked.

Just as Hailey finished her song (that I'll have to get the name of later) we reach our next stop, the Ace armory. When Strike said this the other floors weren't secure I thought he meant a few zombies here and there, but as the elevator doors opened I found out that he really meant a ton of fuckin' zombies and this is just one of the floors. "Hey do you wa-"  
"No we'll be fine as long as where quiet." I said before Takuya could finish asking if we needed help. "You guys just get to the car and we'll get the weapons." _I'm really not looking forward to fighting alongside her but I think me and Hailey can make it._ After Aya and I left the elevator I overheard a whisper.  
"Hailey since you're with the group now I need you to do something for me. Can you make sure Damian doesn't do something stupid?"  
"Sure. But I think he's got a grip on things." She responded just before the elevator doors closed. _I wish_. When the light of the elevator left the area it would've been pitch black if not for the moon light shining in through the giant windows. "Wow so I can't be the only one wondering how things could get an-"  
"Hails, don't finish that sentence or bad things start happening." I interrupted  
"What're you superstitious?" Aya said in a slightly patronizing tone.  
"No it's just that last time I said that I got blown up."  
"Really... But seriously how could you things get any worse than this I mean they're everywhere." Hailey repeated.  
"Hey Aya shoulda thought twice 'bout ditchin' me!" A familiar (prick-ish) voice yelled gaining our attention and the eyes of empty stares of the undead. The loser from the alley came into sight with both hands behind his back. "You just missed out on the night of your life baby!" With all the attention he's getting I wonder how he was still alive, in his rant he hopped onto something putting him just out of the zombies' hungry reach.  
"Just ignore him he'll probably distract those things." Aya said moving towards the door of the weapon room.  
"Oh I'm not gonna let you leave me behind this time." He said before pulling out reviling his hands: a bottle in one and a lighter in the other. Lighting a rag that had been sticking out from the neck of the bottle. He began laughing maniacally then tossed the bottle at us. Before it could reach us Aya's chained knife pierced through the bottle causing it to explode in mid-air and rain fire on to the casualties, with a fire spreading almost them they seemed to ignore it. While some of their attention was focused on us most of the brain-dead cannibals were drawn towards the pyro. As he drew another bottle from who knows where I drew my new gun. Without warning I began shooting at him but missing five out of six. The last hit his right shoulder causing him to stumble back and while trying to keep his balance a zombie was able to grab his leg and pull him to the others.

Unfortunately his screams of terror and pain didn't distract all the monsters. With brain-eaters and flaming brain-eaters coming our way we prepared to fight, Hailey who was still weaponless picked up a crowbar and Aya handed me one of her daggers. We began advancing not waiting for death to come to us and before the first strike they began falling. _A new weakness, fire..._ I thought grinning to myself. The three of us still had to deal with the ones that aren't on fire but that number is greatly reduced from the original. As they reached arms length they processed to reach for us resulting in me piercing one of their skulls. As I pulled the knife out I could see a trail of dark liquid catching the light. Hailey to my right was dealing with them the same way she did the first time we met jumping into an opening the in a swing taking out multiple enemies. Aya kept a certain distance from the battle and I assume it was to preserve her life. As I looked at the others making the rookie mistake of not looking ahead a zombie came up right next to me. Luckily I was alerted to how close it was by a low grown. Pushing it back I saw it arm stretch down hanging down on strands of flesh until finally snapping free. "What the hell?" _This all started yesterday so how are they decaying that much._ I wondered taking a scientific point of view. This time I made sure to continue fighting while thinking. Slashing away at the undead, I was feeling quite confident with my skills with a blade. _Maybe Strike or Hailey have an extra sword lying around. Yeah, right..._ Feeling the anger in my body begin to erupt my thought pattern changes _What's wrong with me that I'm enjoying 'this?'_ As I finished my thought I felt a pressure on my shoulder and I could see shoes appear on my left that push down then lift off. "Aya what the fuck!?" I yell stumbling forward and seeing her grab a pipe on the ceiling.  
"There's a way out up ahead, we can take the stairs and get back to your friends."  
"And the weapons?" Hailey asked hitting another corpse with the crowbar.  
"Screw the guns we can't even use them right now." I answered. "I wish I could get another magazine though..." I said under my breath.  
"Alright." Hailey accepted before pushing through. I followed and soon enough we were on the other end. Looking back towards the window I could see a pool of blood and after following it with my eyes I could see that it was coming from the man I shot. He's been torn open whatever organs he had left were completely exposed. I couldn't even look at his face, not because it was too frightening but because my mind couldn't recognize that as a face. It might be sick but after everything Lavish said I want that to happen to all of the Aces.

* * *

** For anybody interested in the song the name is_ Justified_ sung by Drea, you can thank Dead Rising for that. Next chapter will be the end of the New World arc (if thats what I should call it) but dont worry Z-Day style life can always get worse.**


	8. New World pt3

**Well here's the end of '_New World' _for you_. _Once again sorry about the late update but I promise (don't trust my promises) at least on chapter a week. Life Long Question how do you feel about... Revenge?**

* * *

Z-Day+2=New World pt.3 (close)

Taking the stairs back to the ground floor was a long walk but diffidently worth it. There were less zombies and the more time I take getting to Takuya's Escalade the more I could clear my head, _no matter how much I want to erase Lavish I don't want anybody else (who's traveling with me) to get hurt._ Carefully coming through exit that flows out to the parking garage we met up with Takuya and the others.

"We're back."  
"Do you have the guns?" Strike asked.  
"Yeah, we hid them in our shoes." Hailey swiftly responded.  
"What happened?" Takuya asked pulling his keys out and walking us to the car. as everybody took their weapons and Livi seated Noah in the car I answered.  
"We just ran into a bit of trouble." I said. "Luckily I didn't 'do anything stupid', right?" I added grinning and making an attack on his lack of trust (as reasonable as it may've been) from earlier.  
"Damian you- we have all been through a lot. I don't even know if my family is alive or..."  
"Then assume they're dead asshole." I hear Lavish say from behind me before a gunshot and the breaking of the car window between Takuya and my head. Instantly ducking down we made it to the other side of the car while Olivia covered us with whatever ammo she had left.  
"Everybody get in the car, I'll get us out of here." Takuya ordered brushing off Lavish's comment. As much as I wanted to argue and have a shootout with Lavish there was nothing I could say when more Aces poured into garage. After we all jumped into the car Takuya drove through the thin plastic rail blocking the entrance not making an effort to take the proper exit. While drifting/turning into the street into the street I heard a pop (besides the guns trying to kill us) and the car slid further than intended and rammed into two parked others. The shock from the crash stalled the engine temporally but before Takuya could restart the car bullets sprayed the window all of forcing most of us out. Livi barley had enough time to grab Noah, had she been a mere two second later I'd have another friend to avenge.

Stuck behind the escalade which to Takuya's dismay was taking a lot of shots we did an ammo check. With Livi, Takuya and I having a combined ammo count of four rounds and two shells there wasn't much we could do along the lines of offenses. And it didn't seem like the Aces would run out anytime soon. "The gun laws in this city really suck." Takuya said over the gunshots.  
"Can we kill these guys yet." Strike asked pulling his blade from the car. "or are you having more fun being target practice."  
"I think we need t-"  
"Hey you're a good leader man but me and Strike are gonna get the rest of you out of here." I said slyly nodding to Strike.  
"Damian you can't be serious, you barely have a gun." Olivia warned getting straight to the facts.  
"She's right you guys are going to kill yourselves like morons." Aya added not holding back. Making her point much more harsh.  
"Well somebody has to make a move." Strike argued  
"But 'make a move' and kill yourself are two completely different things." Hailey said.  
"Have a little faith Hails." I joked. "I do this kind of stuff all the time." _Although I actually don't and I'm probably going to die_. Before another statement could be made Takuya raised his hand (since it was too dangerous to stand) and attempted to volunteer.  
"Fine then I'll go too."  
"No!" Livi yelled catching us all of guard. "... No wait, I meant... As people began to speculate why Takuya risking his life was so important to her Strike and I started to sneak off towards the opposite end of the car. Nodding in a way that said 'Are you sure you want to do this?' receiving a shrug we move down the street making sure to stay out of the Aces sight. Before crossing the street I looked back seeing Livi's reddened face and accidentally made eye contact with Aya.

Making a quick jerk of my head I looked away and Strike and I slowly crossed the street. _We need to be quick._ I reminded myself after noticing the large mass of corpses coming towards us. It wasn't to surprising considering all of the noise the Aces were making. "Hey Lavish! Tell your crew to stop shooting for a minute, I'm comming over!" I yelled as soon as I got along their side of the street.  
"Alright boys hold your fire." He ordered and the shots stopped. "Just you, Damian."  
"You think we're that stupid? I'm coming too." Strike added.  
"Greg? I thought you would've ran away after I killed your friend but whatever just bring everybody, it won't matter." While preparing a response to Lavish attempt to trap us I noticed everyone else (excluding Livi, Noah and Takuya) was also coming to the Ace side of the street.  
"Don't ask." Was the only answer I could get from Aya who seemed like she had to come over. Now all of us were in a horrible position. Surrounded by (mostly armed) Aces.  
"So Damian I assume you're in charge of, this." Lavish said in a mocking tone. "What's it gonna cost for you to hand leadership over." Putting Lavish's attacks aside I made sure to avoid mentioning our actual leader due to the fact that he'll probably end up dead. Although I'm facing the killer of my friends and the focus of all of my hate I'm slightly relieved, if Noah, Olivia or Takuya were here I wouldn't be able to hurt him (or curse) enough.  
"Lavish you fuckin' dumbass why would I sell you anything you're going to die in a few minutes."  
"What're you so upset for? Can't I just pay you to forget all that?" Lavish said before focusing on the others. "You're all better off with me, this guy would do almost anything for money."  
"Well who cares, right?" Hailey said, her voice slightly wavering. "Damian's never shot at any of us."  
"Yet... Alright since you all seem so sure I'll give you one last chance. D, Strike." He called. "Look at what you two could have on my side." Lavish said snapping his fingers as four girls stepped toward him. Pressing themselves against him. I had to admit _those are some sexy looking girls, not the kind that you'd want to marry (if you know what I mean) but 'business' only_.

"Sorry Lav, but if they've been with you they're probably sicker then the cannibals out side." Hailey said speaking for all of us. When the laughs erupted from ourselves and the a few Aces lavish didn't seem to appreciate the joke at his expense.  
"It 'Lavish' to boys and minors, bitch."  
"Watch you're mouth before I slice you a new one." Strike warned.  
"Alright you know the drill, kill the men take the girls!" He ordered but for some reason nobody move. "What the fuck is this, you heard m- Shit, take 'em out!" Looking back I saw the reason for the fear in everyone's eyes. The zombies from outside pouring in by the twenties. Cautiously observing as the chaotic shootout became a chaotic free-for-all I saw Lavish trying to escape. My first instinct was to shoot at him, which I did, three times emptying the rest of my clip. However I did better than the last time I fired it hitting him in two instead of six, I probably would've made the third shot if not for an unfortunate corpse that wandered into my way. As I chased Lavish moving past flesh eaters and gang bangers I noticed the Hailey and the others follow, Strike only stopping to take a fallen Ace's gun.  
"Stop running! Either I kill you or the Zombies do!" I yelled. As we continued to chase him he put a Škorpion over his shoulder and took a few blind shots at us. Our speed did not falter and we continued to lessen the distance between us. Just as we were within range to grab him he vanished into a pitch black room, which I gladly followed him into.  
"We're not letting you get away." Strike claimed running in after us.

_Something's wrong,_ I thought feeling as though a pattern was just ruined. _Where is the smart-ass/threatening comment?_ We all walked deeper into the dark. "I hate doing stupid stuff like this." Strike complained.  
"Get used to it. We all know about the amount of stupid things Damian does." Aya said once again targeting me.  
"Well I hated D from the beginning. To be honest I expected to fight him if we ever met." Strike bluntly answered.  
"Yeah well cross-country jocks aren't exactly my favorite kind of people." I said facing him. With a slightly intimidating frame he faced me. He had a lot of size on me for runner if I had to compare he's about Lavish's build. _Doesn't mean I'll punkout though._  
"You two can fight later." Hailey said shoving us apart. "Damian I need to talk to you." _The worse words I've ever heard (from a woman), it's like the doctor saying I only have a week to live._  
"About wh-"  
"Do you all know what humans are made to do?" Lavish asked still hidden in the shadows.

After hearing a gun click (that was either from Strike or Lavish) he continued. "We're only made to Kill, Eat and Fuck."  
"Get to the point." Strike ordered.  
"What I'm saying is I'm above human, a god maybe." He boasted. "That why I'm still alive. Do you even know how many people want me dead." _E__veryone I know (knew) want him dead._ "Yet I'm still just getting started even though the world is ending."  
"This all started like yesterday so how are you this crazy already?" Hailey asked.  
"'Already?' He's been this way since my first time seeing him." I answered in his place. _I used to think his life might've just sucked. But the truth was he was just some rich kid that saw a gangster movie and said, 'I want to do that'_  
"Well nobody can become a god I was born that way. Aya I'm dead serious, this is your last chance, be the goddess."

"There's no way I'd be goddess of a falling empire." Aya answered then the light suddenly flashes on.  
"Shame." Lavish said before spraying his Škorpion in our direction. In a flash Strike drew his sword and horizontally stabbed a pillar directly in front of Hailey's face. Slightly angling the sword he caught a bullet that would've killed her and deflected it into the ceiling. _I won't lie that was badass_. "Shit, this is why I wanted you on my side." He said, not in a way that showed fear but approval. Just as he finished his sentence I hear a slight battle cry and see a whipping motion from Aya (who advanced forward). As a blade comes flying down towards him he seems to actually flinch although when I shot him he didn't even notice. However his flinch was completely in vain, due to the interior of this building (the only floor that isn't crap here is the top) being poorly maintained. A loose pipe catches the chain giving Lavish the chance to sprint forward and grab Aya. Pointing my empty pistol at him I chose to bluff since he took a hostage. With his gun to her head his other hand (which seemed to be bleeding) began to move patting her down (more than necessary) for weapons focusing mainly on her black cargo pants. Grinning stupidly he tried to continue but was stopped.  
"Let the girl go!"

Recognizing the voice I see Takuya and Olivia both with their guns pointed at Lavish. "Let Aya go and we'll all just walk away. You'll never see us again."  
"Are you fucking serious." I said calmly although the rage underneath was obvious.  
"Damian you said I was the leader so I'm ordering you-"  
"Fuck you're order he killed my friends! The Aces took everything from me!"  
"Damian we are your friends now!" Livi shouted lowering her gun and walking forward to me. After getting to me she launched a right jab to my face.  
"That really fuckin' hurt(s) ya know." I griped. "Did you just try to knock some sense into me?"  
"Yes... Did it work."  
"Yeah." I said rubbing the side of my face. _But I'm still gonna kill him._

"Come on! You plan on making a god wait for ever. Shoot through the girl if you want to kill me." Lavish taunted. I'm honestly surprised he waited that long. "C'mon shoot. Unless you've gone soft."  
"I can't shoot. Aya's my best friend." I forfeited faking a serious face and tone. "Take me instead." Making momentary eye contact with Aya she knew exactly what I wanted. Swiftly she yanked her hand down forcing the chained knife loose and into Lavish's shoulder. Holding in his scream he dropped his SMG and pushed Aya away. As I jetted towards Lavish Takuya moved to help Aya he drew another gun from behind his back he was shocked when it was shot out of his hands by Livi's Kimber. As if influenced by a higher power the gun Lavish lost flew directly into my hands. _The same as my colt._ His next course of action was to run away from me but a warning-blast from Takuya's shotgun stopped him from going in that direction. With no other option he turned back to face me but I was closer than he thought. With my speed and natural strength (and anger) I hit him in the chin with the most powerful uppercut I could throw. The punch pushed him far enough to place us just out of hearing distance from the others. I didn't knocking him out but at the time immobilized was good enough for me.

"Damian... don't do something you might r-"  
"Trust me I won't regret it!" I yelled cutting him off.  
"Kill me." Lavish said having regained control of his breathing.  
"What?"  
"Kill me. I was bitten by one of those undead bastards." He answered. After getting no answer from me he continued to beg. "Come on! You can't just leave me to suffer."  
"As much as the thought of you suffering appeals to me, I want to be what kills you even more." I agreed pointing the gun to his head.  
"Good." he sighed. "But I've got some last words for you."

* * *

**Why do I always end up writing about gangs I wonder?... Anyway the Kill Eat and Fuck thing was borrowed from Farcry 3 I just took out Hunt. BTW you guys have no idea how hard it was to keep this from being (too) cliche.**

**well R.i.p.&R (see what I did there)**


	9. Dogma

**"Why does anyone commit murder?' he asked in a low voice.**  
**'I-' I blinked.'How should I know?'**  
**'Three reasons,' Christopher said. He held up one finger. 'Love.' Another finger. 'Revenge.' And finally, a third finger. 'Profit..."-Meg Cabot, _Runaway_**

* * *

Z-Day+3= Dogma

"Is everybody ok?" I ask during the moment of peace. Getting nods from everyone I walked towards the door of a side room to get Noah. _I don't like leaving him anywhere but I couldn't leave him outside with all those things and I would never bring him here_. I said to myself justifying my reason for leaving him in hiding. _I'm sure he could hear the shots and yelling._ Displacing a few boxes I found Noah exactly where I hid him. After picking Noah up and putting his head on my shoulder (in a manner that blocked his vision) I look back to the garage. The amount of dead bodies made me sick, not because it was gross but because this is the world I am to raise a child. There weren't as many dead bodies as there were people, which told me some of the Aces were able to escape the carnage, and I honestly didn't know if that was good or bad. Even the ones that didn't make it will probably be back up soon. Holding my son I decide to regroup with the others in the other room to put those thoughts out of my mind. As I walk in I notice a solemn look on Takuya's face. Before I can ask I realize Damian isn't here.  
"He's going to kill him." Greg said coldly. "Or I will."  
"Nobody's killing anyone, were leaving." Takuya claims in a firm tone. "Aya can you bring him back?" Aya's face seemed a bit unsure but she agreed. As she made her way towards Damian and Lavish she stopped at the sound of one sole gunshot.

I don't know why I was worried, but I was. Running in the direction of the shot I found Damian with a gun in his hands and in his shadow I could faintly see a figure. With all of the things I've seen the past few days one more corpse shouldn't scare me but I could not bring myself to look down at the ex-gang leader. While I stood there Damian turned back towards the light and the rest of the group. He wasn't willing to make eye contact with me but he mumbled something that sounded like "I had to do it." All I could think was _I know._ He mindlessly walked towards the others and I followed him. _After he gave the order to kill Noah I did want Lavish dead but... I honestly did not want any of us to be 'murderers.'_ Somehow when we got to the others he acted as though none of that happened. _Is he just going to hold it in?_ I wondered. Thinking back, there wasn't much I know about Damian. He lied about his past but seeing his relationship with the Aces, I might've done the same. Takuya, who was intensely and disapprovingly staring at Damian, seemed angered at how calm he was acting after killing someone less than a minute before.  
"Damian y-"  
"Not that I'm not grateful," Hailey loudly began (purposely) interrupting Takuya."but why did you guys come in here?"  
"I could barely get my Escalade running and it'd only get a few blocks away." Takuya answered.  
"We had to help you guys clear things up." I added.  
"So, should we stay here for a while? Until the sun comes up I mean." Greg asked.  
"It sounds like a good idea but..." Takuya said trying to put what we were all thinking into words. None of us want to stay here because the memories made here aren't very fond.  
"If we're quiet we can make it to my house." Hailey cheerfully said. "I can finally see my sister."  
"Sure." Takuya smiled. Once again he puts us (the group) before his desire to see his family. _I don't know if I'd be able to do the same, if not for the large body of water between me and my family I'd run home the first chance I got._

"But first..." Damian said officially speaking for the first time since. "Let's grab some more weapons and ammo."

~about 20 mins later~

I can see why those three didn't come back with any weapons earlier, there were so many zombies here. Fortunately since there were so many of us we took them down with (almost) no trouble. There were a couple of close calls but nothing too serious. We made off with a lot of ammunition, more than I ever thought I'd even need. Now I wondered if it'll be enough. After making several trips back and forth we managed to put the boxes into Takuya's car, which we'll come back for after resting a Hailey's. _Although Hailey is younger than me she's been quite positive throughout all of this. _I thought, trying to determine her personality and then looking to my right_._ _But then there's Aya, who only cares about herself. She was completely willing to kill Noah, a little boy, just to stay with the Aces. I want to understand her but..._  
"Alright everything's loaded." Greg confirm.  
"Good, time to go." Takuya said. _I'm lucky to have them._ I thought gazing at Takuya who was now chatting with Noah. The black dress shirt tight to his chest seemed very appealing to me under with the dim street lights making his light tan seem darker. "Um Livi? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uhh...I'm fine." I said laughing a bit. _With all of the things going on I can still fall in love. Maybe it's not so bad after all._ Calming myself down I try to remove the pink that I know is staining my cheeks and began walking with Noah hand and hand.  
"Is Damian ok?" He asked with honest concern in his eyes. Looking to Damian I couldn't 'see' anything particularly wrong with him but I felt what I assume Noah was feeling. He was noticeably scared of something. "Mo-"  
"Damian." I said having him focus on me. "Did Lavish tell you something before you-"  
"Hey do you mind asking me about this later?" He politely asked. I made eye contact with him and behind his dark brown eyes he was completely dead. Catching the fact that I was seeing behind his mask, he quickly turned his head. "Don't read into me." He sternly stated as if warning me. Swallowing my pride, I did as he wished and dropped the subject. Shortly after that our group stopped at a house.  
"Well here's my house." Hailey whispered loudly in a celebratory tone. As she reached for the door her wrist was caught by Greg. Placing his finger over his mouth he hushed us. He unsheathed his sword and turned the doorknob. _Unlocked? That's a bad sign right?_ I realized putting my hand to the gun holstered along the waist of my skirt. We all followed him into the big house and snuck around every corner until we heard a creak from the floor above. Before any of us could move Hailey whistled a melodic rhythm. Confused as to why she did that we waited patiently for an answer before hearing the rhythm repeated.  
"Hailey?" A male voice calls in confusion.

"Akira?" Hailey asks moving towards the stairs and out of my line of sight. "Akira, you're here!"  
"Of course Hails. I was so worried about you!" The male, Akira said, walking back towards us alongside Hailey. Then he look to us and back to Hailey. "Jeez, Miki always said you'd come back with a man one day but this is a whole group, even women."  
"Wait n-"  
"Well to each their own I suppose. Hi, I'm Hailey's brother-in-law, Akira Morino." He said completing his joke. While we exchanged names I noticed Hailey seem to be looking around for something.  
"So Akira what's the deal? Where's Miki?"  
"...I don't know." Akira answered much more serious than before.  
"You don't know?" Hailey repeated. "What does that mean?"  
"I haven't seen Miki since all of this started." He told her. "I was planning on looking for you two soon, after gathering some supplies I was going to leave to find you and Miki." On account of his words I could see Hailey was breaking down and decided that it'd be better if no one else noticed.  
"Hailey, let's uh... Go see your room ok?" I asked attempting to get her away from the others. Reluctantly, she nodded and we went to the stairs.

"Hail-"  
"Wait Olivia, can you close the door first, I don't really want anyone else to hear this." Nodding I closed the door behind us and joined her in the strange room. "I'm sure you're wondering about the soundproofing?"  
"A little." I answered.  
"I like to listen to music, loud. But Miki and Akira's room is right next door." Hailey explained. "When I had first moved here, we had a few arguments about each others taste in music. In the end this was the solution." She said finishing her explanation. As her head turned to look out the window I knew I had to keep Hailey talking.  
"So Hailey how'd you learn to use a sword?" I asked quickly drawing a question from memory.  
"My grandfather had taught me. He was an army guy and back when my mom, Kim was alive I had spent a lot of time with him." She answered. "When my mom wasn't working she'd take me there a lot. She was so busy all of the time but she made sure to take care of me." Hailey went on and her words became more sorrowful with each breath.

"On one boring day at my boring old school I had been called to the office. I thought I was getting in trouble for something although I didn't know what. Unfortunately it wasn't that stupid. Some people were trying to rob a bank, a few men and a kid. During the robbery I guess some things happened and my mother had died. Most of the robbers were caught at the scene but the same police officer who told me my mom was dead also had to tell me one of them was still on the loose. I know it doesn't really make sense and I don't trust anything he (Lavish) said but I keep thinking 'maybe Damian was the last guy.'" As if the things Hailey was saying weren't already serious enough that last sentence was severe. I wanted to tell her to trust Damian but not at the risk of being a hypocrite. Hailey looked at me as if expecting reassurance but there was nothing I could say. We sat in momentary silence. _So her mother is... Well I'll tell her my story too._

~Ten mins later~

_Now that Hailey and I have exchanged history I can really feel like we're friends._ Just in time for us to finish our conversation there was a knock on the door. "Are you two ok?" Takuya asked. I looked to Hailey and she nodded.  
"We're fine." I announced walking towards the door.  
"Thanks." I heard Hailey whisper then. I threw a grin over my shoulder and left the room.

"So Takuya, what happened?" I asked. "Do we know anything about Hailey's sister?"  
"Well Akira says Miki had called him around the time the town started to panic. She's said she was on her way to this house but never made it." Takuya said. "He uh... noticed our weapons and wants to get his own and find Miki."  
"Did you tell him where they were?" I asked a bit frantic and worried about what he'd do.  
"Not yet, I was hoping to ask Hailey's opinion first." He answered moving to the door. Quickly I intercepted him. "Livi?"  
"What should we do about Damian?" I asked getting nothing but a shake of the head as an answer. "You know, Hailey thinks he ki-" I started before correcting myself. "was there when Hailey's mother was killed in a robbery."  
"What the hell?" Greg doubtfully asked from down the hall. "I know he likes money but damn I didn't hear anything about murder." _Is that really something you'd hear about?_  
"Well where's Damian now?" Takuya asked.  
"He's down stairs with Aya." Greg answered before making a face showing his thought process before a realization. "Now that I think about it, that's probably not good." He added with a shrug.

* * *

**Well, I'm sure that was awkward for everybody... I don't really get love from my point of view, let alone a woman's. **

**P.S. To _LexxieLuvsU _about your review last chap. "The question is, If I killed your husband, would you seek revenge, or would you send me a Thank You card? I think I know the answer, so here is my address: Jarod Kintz 12321 Karma Circle, Jax, Fl 32223. "- _Jarod Kintz, 99 Cents for Some Nonsense_, so take that Lavish. I've never used the word _'Dogma'_ before in my whole life (I looked it up).**


	10. ETC

**E.T.C. is basically a progession chapter to get past this drama and back to the survival.  
"If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate."- C. JoyBell C.**

* * *

Z-Day+3= Enlightenment Through Communication. (E.T.C.)

"Even though you're dead, I still hate you." I murmured to what ever's left of Lavish, looking at my shaking left hand. While observing my index finger I was disturbed by the sound of uneven steps quickly moving down the steps. _Just in time..._ I think to myself slumping down on the couch.  
"See? they're fine." Strike said to Takuya and Olivia.  
"What's up?" Akira asked from the kitchen.  
"Nothing we were just worried about these two." _Worried? Me and Aya are fine. She's been staring at me since I took Lavish out and I'm too fucked up to fuck up._  
"Worried about what?" Aya asked turning her attention to the others.  
"Nothing." Takuya quickly answered. Doubting him I looked at Olivia, being the most trust worthy I knew she would surely talk. She was going out of her way to avoid eye contact but then oddly enough Strike answered for them.

"We didn't know if we could leave you two crazies alone together." He bluntly stated. "I thought you two would've kille-" interrupting Greg, Takuya placed a hand on Strike's shoulder.  
"Damian, I had told you not to kill him." Takuya started calmly, his voice raising by each sentence. "So why did you? You had to know it wouldn't bring those people back."  
"You said it yourself, friends and family mean more than anything." I said aiming for a voice of intimidation.  
"Don't use my words as a defense for murder!"

"Murder!? What are you all talking about!?" Akira yelled overhearing us. "Weren't those gunshots to clear the infected!?"  
"No," Hailey replied for us appearing from up stairs. "We were attacked by the Aces and we fought to escape." _When you put it like that it sounds like movie script._  
"The Aces?" Akira repeated. "Why would they be against living humans don't they realize the world is ending!?"  
"Nothing is ending." Strike said in a tone of anger, showing a rare hint of character in his robotic reactions. "If we're alive there must be others."

"Who cares about 'others', we are alive now. And if I'm alive my world is still going." Aya claimed. "I've even taken out some of the 'others' to survive." As jaws dropped around the room I was the only one who didn't take surprise. That was something Lavish told me before I killed him. The day everything started he met Aya and ordered her to kill anyone who wouldn't work for the Aces or she'd be taking the bullet for them. He said he was 'impressed' with how quickly she would take another's life for her own. _Bastard..._  
"We need to just drop the subject! None of us have had any rest," Olivia advised. "we need to sleep it off."  
"Well I guess we can share my room." Hailey said referring to the women of our group.  
"And there's a guest room down the hall. I don't know what happened to all of you but if anything happens to Hailey... well I won't be happy." Akira threatened motioning for Hailey to follow him before leaving the area. As more people began to dissipate from the room I spoke up.  
"For anyone who feels like they need to know; I did it for revenge, the people I care about and to make me feel better." Accepting that answer Aya headed upstairs, while Strike made his way to the guest room, leaving me with Takuya and Olivia.  
"Can you really say it made you feel better?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah," _It's just his last words that fucked my head up._ "The Aces killed all of my friends, so I destroyed them. Also I finally feel like I'm better than Lavish." _Even if I've become him._ Obviously unsure about my answer she knew it was the best I could offer, accepting that fact she headed to the steps.

"Well we're your friends now so how about instead of avenging people you stop anything from happening to them?" Takuya said. "Like Akira, I'll trust you until something really goes wrong."  
"You sure your new girlfriends gonna like that?" I questioned referring to Olivia.  
"Like it? No, but she trusts my judgement." He answered turning to make his way to find the guest room. "If anything happens I need you to make sure nothing happens to Livi or Noah."  
"What are y-"  
"You know what I mean." He sternly said meaning for it not to be brought up again then walking into the room.

~4 hours later~

Still in the living room I silently checked my weapons, the two Colt m1911s shining in the dimly lit room. If anyone asked I'd just say it was night watch, which made sense considering the zombies that are constantly passing the window. Looking at my reflection in the pistols I catch my eyes which also reflect back to the guns. Hypnotizing myself with the double mirror effect I didn't notice someone get behind me until I could see a new image in the reflection. "If you were gonna kill me shouldn't you have picked a better time than when I have two loaded guns in my hands?" I sighed looking at the small blade in hands covered by white sleeves. "Aya."  
"Answer my questions." She ordered attempting to threaten me with the knife. I laughed a bit.  
"Ask away." I agreed placing the guns to the side.  
"Have you ever spilled blood before?" Aya asked sitting to my right but not putting the knife away.  
"Spilled blood? Yes. Taken a life? No." I sighed from expecting her question to be something more interesting, or at least not that.  
"How did you feel about it?" She pursued.  
"Well I always thought it was cool, you know in movies and shit. But being the killer was completely different..."  
"I need you to be more specific." Aya said, a serious look in her frozen blue eyes. "Exactly how'd it feel, do you regret doing it?"  
"It felt great to kill Lavish, but because he deserved it. And as for regret, I regret not saying 'owned' the second after."

"Wh-, but don't you feel guilty or-" Aya began completely flustered. She was so desperate to know about my first kill. The usual ice queen so confused, it was kind of cute. /I wonder.../ Leaning forward I place my left hand onto the couch having her laying flat on cushion below me. Pressing my lips to hers, I notice Aya lower her hand off the couch and heard the dagger drop. Drawing back from the kiss I take the time to check her reaction. Not the anger I was expecting, but a look of sight, barely concealed happiness. "What was that?" Aya asked still laying down.  
"I believe it's called... a kiss." I sarcastically answered.  
"Cute." she said returning my tone. Feeling pressure on my stomach I notice her leg changed position. _Dammit. Well at least it's not the knife._ The pressure got stronger and she kicked me off the couch and to the floor. "Ask next time, idiot." _Next time?_  
"Fine. And to answer your other question, I don't feel guilty because I haven't been alone. Being alone will give you too much time to think." I advised.  
"...I guess I should stay with you then." Aya suggested walking off then correcting herself. "I meant the group."  
"Sure..." I said as she began to return upstairs. "Oh and Aya?" I called getting her to turn back towards me. "I never noticed your hair was blue before. Guess I just had to get closer." Ignoring my joke she proceeded up the stairs.

A thought suddenly came to mind. _Wait did Takuya and Livi do that in my room? Well I guess it doesn't matter now but still..._  
**I HATE YOU... "****You're letting your guard down D."** A dark voice says.  
_Oh great I just remembered I'm alone right now. What do you want Lavish? Can't you just stay dead?_  
**"So not only do you kill me you also take my goddess."** He says. **"I only killed yours."**  
_Screw you and what was it you said before I killed you?_  
**"I said: _You'll be just like me soon, taking everything you want by force, including those girls_."** He said altering his voice to copy that exact tone. "**What, do you think you've proved something by not raping Aya just then? Please, you've got to be shitin' me. Soon you'll want more and when Takuya dies it'll be that Olivia girl maybe even Hai-"**  
_This is all in my mind so don't make me imagine a torture device._  
**"Fine, I'm done."** He claimed even though I knew he wasnt. **"People are gonna die though D. Might as well have your fun first."  
**_Your definition of fun is my suicide note.  
_**"So, what? You'll kill yourself if you become me. Right..." **He doubtfully stated as if making a challenge. "**Fuck it you'll crack soon enough, I'll just watch you fall. And don't worry the hell is quite fond of goods like us**."

~An hour later~

"Hey!" A voice yelled awakening me from my nap. Looking for the source I saw Strike and Akira standing above me, also finding the time I read ten-forty. "D, Hailey and Livi are about to make breakfast. Go use the shower in our room."  
"Why'd you sleep on the couch anyway?" Akira asked. Yawning I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the room. Finding a bathroom in the far end of the room I looked for clothing to change into. Not to my surprise, I found nothing.

After turning the water on I took off my jacket, which reminded me that summer started today. _Summer... A time I'd usually spend with her._ I thought at the past memories spent on childish dates.

~10 mins later~

A slight flicker in the light gave me the idea it was time to get out. I had finally got rid of all the blood that had dried into my dread so I was pretty satisfied. Grabbing the towel I walked into the room and dried myself off. When I finally finished drying my hair I heard a knock at the door. Quickly putting on my jeans I unlocked it seeing Takuya. "What's up."  
"Breakfast, well, lunch is done." Takuya answers checking his watch. "Akira said he was leaving soon. We decided to walk him to the car and give him one of our extra weapons." _A dedicated husband, I guess._  
"Is Hailey going too?" I asked.  
"That's something you'll have to ask her." He said. Then I noticed something off about his face.  
"Yo, my eyes are up here." I said catching his attention pointing to my eyes. Looking down I see my tattoo, a black and red knight's helmet. "I already told you I'm not in a gang, especially not the Aces. The ink was for me."  
"We-"  
"Don't ask what it's for." I stated ceasing his question. "If you didn't trust me why would you ask me to protect the others?"  
"Because you, Strike and Aya can make the tough decisions." He explained. "But unlike them you never kidnapped us. That's why you're second in command."  
"Whatever man, I don't wanna be in charge so I'll just make sure you don't die." I claimed placing my hand out. Shaking my hand Takuya accepted my offer and left to the dinning area.

~2 mins later~

When I walked into the dining room I was expecting an awkward airspace between Aya and I, luckily she was either cool with it or didn't take me seriously. Putting my night aside the more dire situation was Hailey and Akira. "This food is great." Strike stated breaking the silence. "Who made the pancakes?"  
"Um... I did." Hailey answered. Getting a thumbs up from Strike who continued she contently shook her head. He was right, this is five-star food here. I was focused mainly on the apple pancakes and the 'Frog' cakes. Luckily it wasn't actual frog but frog shaped. The food may've been good (especially since there's an apocalypse literally knocking at the door) but we still all knew what this was. A goodbye brunch. Wether it was Akira saying goodbye to us or Akira and Hailey saying goodbye, I had to know.  
"Hailey." I said getting her attention and doing my job of doing what has to be done. "Are you going too?"

* * *

** I know some of it might have been confusing so you can PM me any questions and unless it'll spoil something I'll answer. **

**P.S. I've got big plans for our little group of survivors...**


	11. Party Supplies

**Once again sorry about the late update. I know this is no excuse (and no ones fault but my own) but I was failing my english/language arts and had a lot of work to make up... Anyway, the title of this chapter is from an album I listened to called Blue Chips produced by Party Supplies**

* * *

Z-Day+3= Party Supplies

"Don't get me wrong Hailey, if you want to separate we'll understand."  
"We're" Akira began making the fact that 'we' means he and Hailey painfully obvious. "going to find Miki, why would we split up after just meeting again?"  
"Take it easy man. It was just a question." Strike said.  
"Everybody settle down. Hailey, do you want to search for your older sister with him?" Livi our voice of reason (unless something is happening to her son) kindly asked. "It's completely up to you.  
"To be honest I want to find my sister." Hailey answered.  
"Great w-"  
"But." She added stopping Akira from continuing. "I'm going to stay with them. We might even see Miki while we're traveling."  
"Hails you can't be serious. You know how dangerous it is out there." Akira reasoned.  
"Trust us she can handle it." Takuya replied.  
"And whatever she can't handle we'll be there to back her up." Livi added holding her son tightly, always forming a shield around him.

"You can't be serious she's a high school student, a kid!", Akira argued. Aya released a heavy sigh from the far side of the table and interjected.  
"Just being young does not make her a kid. She can handle herself well enough. We all know that."  
"I don't want Hailey around you murderers!"  
"I've already decided I trust these people. Without each other's help we might not have made it this far." Hailey defended. "We'll work together, Akira."

"Akira she's made herself clear. What else do we have to do?" Takuya said in a (almost) un-opposable voice. Looking back I remember him saying his father wanted him to take over the business, it seems like he's ready, a natural-born leader/strategist. Remaining silent, Akira stood up and walked to open the shades to the nearest window.  
"Can you promise me you'll protect her from that." He said referring to the mass of undead crowding the street. _Are they still all there? It can't still be from the earlier gun shots, can it?_  
"Yes." We all answered.  
"...Fine, but don't forget what I said." Akira warned reinstating his earlier threat.

~10 mins later~

Finally reaching an agreement Akira packed what he needed in a backpack and we split up. Takuya, Livi and Aya were going to stay and practice their marksman ship, although Aya doesn't have a gun so I assumed it was to divide up the non-trustworthy people. The other group was Hailey and Strike, who figured the red dot sight would be enough, and last myself. I had volunteered deciding that learning myself would be more fun. "Alright, guess we should get going." Strike said.  
"Oh by the way that breakfast was all the food that was left so you may want to grab something on your way back." Livi suggested. So after dropping off Akira we've got to find some food. _I'm glad Hailey and Strike are here, I'd probably get lost after leaving._

"I can't believe my rooms being turned into a shooting range." Hailey moaned.  
"Sorry Hailey but it's sound proof and we don't want more of them to get here." Takuya explained. Accepting it Hailey opened the front door and we blocked the feelings of intimidation from our minds.

"Akira do you even know how to kill these things?" I asked in a whisper.  
"Well considering that they're telling everyone on the news how to kill 'these things' I think I'll manage." He smugly replied. "Just aim for the head." _I guess he'll manage_. I thought placing myself on the sidewalk.

The only time walking down a street felt more stressful was earlier today when Livi had tried to see what was wrong with me. _I had kind of snapped at her back then_, as I started to think of a way to apologize, I had barely noticed the group had stopped. Looking back to them I noticed Strike aiming down the sight of his gun and Hailey handing Akira the bat. Looking in the direction of their gazes I see a rather large zombie. Not inhumanly large but bigger than all of us. The fact that Strike had his USP drawn instead of his sword showed that he knew this was serious. As if purposefully adding more chaos the large zombie managed to knock over a recycling garbage can filled with glass bottles gaining the attention of at least ten more. "Do you guys mind picking a different route?" I asked pointing to the fence next that ran parallel to the sidewalk.

Getting nods as answers we began to hop the wooden fence. Hailey, Strike and I made it to the other side while the larger corpse managed to grab Akira who was struggling against it. _Shit._ I thought switching my knife for my guns; duel wielding the two colts I readied myself. Kicking out one of the fence boards I locate the large ex-human and the two pistols into his leg fire making it impossible to stand on. As he fell to one knee he still held his grip on Akira until Hailey's bokken came down on to his arm breaking the decaying forearm. Now freed from the creature Akira quickly climbs completely over the fence, breathing heavily he hits the ground. "I thought you could handle it?" I taunted while helping him up.  
"The news didn't say they had super strength." He mumbled.  
"Well that's because anybody who's found that out is probably dead." Strike said. "I don't think they can climb the fence but they'll knock it down soon. We have to make a detour."  
"Wait a minute."

"These zombies are still gonna be here when we get back unless we do something about it." I thought aloud.  
"Aya was right, why do you always want to do something stupid." Strike said guessing what I was thinking and coming to the right conclusion. It's true that I've had a history of making bad decisions but it usually comes together in the end. Since my options were either deal with the mindless hungry freaks now or later I naturally wanted to do neither but now is the lesser of the struggles since it could be dark when we get back.  
"All I'm saying is we can just lure them somewhere else." I stated just as a sound of wood snapping was heard behind us.

Without a single word we all dashed into a single direction, opposite the zombies. _Alright, here we go._ Reaching a shopping area a street over, I faced the monsters and fired into the crowd while the others kept moving. Using the sound from the gunshots I made sure they didn't loose interest while taking out a few as a bonus. "Damian get back!" I heard Hailey yell from behind me. Jumping back I saw a molotov fly over my head and burst into the zombies. As their flaming bodies began to drop I looked to the others.  
"I wonder what would've happened if she didn't warn you." Strike joked or at least I assume he was joking. Letting it go I followed the others into the store they got the bottle came from. It was a large store, a grocery and liquor store dived seventy to thirty. Not that any of that matters now since the place has been cleared out.

"Everything's gone." Hailey said searching the store with Akira. "Other people must've gotten here first."  
"Yeah, it looks like some idiot even broke open the register." Akira added. The instant he completed his sentence Greg and I looked at each other.  
"Don't even say it." I challenged. "Let's just search for anything that wasn't jacked." Searching in groups of two Strike and I ended up as partners while Hailey quickly jumped to Akira's side. She's been keeping her distance from me ever since the 'thing' with the Ace's but she still stands up for me. Well, us. "So according to my old friend King back at the university you're supposed to be some heartless badass," I questioned. "so why'd you care about that Cole guy?"  
"Because we were friends. He's been my best friend since high school." Strike answered. "He was the first person at the school to beat me in a race. We became friends on that cross-country team."  
"Yeah, I heard you guys took sixth in the nation, I also heard you earned your nickname around that time."  
"Man you hear a lot of things. But yeah, after we came back some guys had some kind of problem with Cole. We had a fight at the school and as the story goes, I took one of them out with one punch." He explained before continuing slightly grinning at the memory. "The fight was great, I even ended up taking karate." Well that explains how he disarmed that guy during our escape. "It wasn't what I thought it'd be though so I also tried sword fighting. For a while I was interested in knights from traveling to Europe." After hearing that I thought about my knight tattoo and remembered it means something completely different than the knights he's talking about. Ignoring that thought I looked up and saw Strike attempting to lift a shelf. As I helped him lift it he continued his story. "Finding someone to teach me was easy since my junior year I got a job in an old-fashioned Smithy, the head forge was also willing to teach me sword work and after learning I made this." He emphasized by dramatically pointing his blade to the ceiling. Finding nothing but broken glass on the floor we moved on.  
"So you think your sword skills and karate beat my street fighting?" I asked making sure the fact that I used the word 'my' was taken into consideration.

"Hell ye-" Before Strike could finish his cocky answer the sound of the glass shattering was made audible through a door in front of us.  
"What was that?" After Strike asked that question we both looked towards the door handle. "I don't feel like walking into my death so let's assume there's no food in there."  
"What are you, a little girl." I taunted. "I bet even Noah would go for it."  
"Fine, but I'm not gonna waste my effort helping you when your face gets torn off." He said pointing his gun at the lock and peering through the sight. I stepped into a position opposing the hinges of the door, so I could take out anything hostile that may try us. The instant he shot the lock I got a horrible gut feeling, two voices screaming _**'Do not open that ****door****!**_', my own and for the first time with another person around Lavish's. And as much as I hate listening to him I followed my instinct and backed away from the door. "What happened tough guy." Strike teased putting his hand on the door.  
"No wait!"

I was able to shout out the warning however it was in vain as Strike had already opened the door. "Oh shi-" He began to yell as a corpse's fell onto him but cut off the scream after realizing it was dead. Moving to the side Strike allows gravity to do its job and the body toppled to the floor.  
"More people trying to steal from the store." A shallow voice accused from the room. "Bastards, you'll end up just like him." Looking to my right I saw Hailey and Akira still on the opposite end of the store too far to notice Strike and I. The two of us walk into the room to see a man in his late thirties sitting leaned against an empty (save for a few boxes) shelf. Looking at his hand I saw the neck of a broken bottle then looking back at the re-dead zombie I found sparkling shards of glass on its clothes. As I turned back around I saw Strike had his gun drawn and aimed at the clerk.

"What the hell are you doin'!?" I asked in a loud whisper making sure the other couldn't hear.  
"Look at his arm." Strike commands not moving his aim an inch. "He's been bitten. You know what that means, right?" _He's been bitten but he's not puking blood yet._ I thought to myself looking at the ravaged arm. _But it's not like there'll be a cure in the next few minutes._  
"You, college kids? You shouldn't have something like that." The clerk teased at the sight of the gun, clearly not realizing his position. "Are you drunk?"  
"No, I'm wasted." He answered grabbing an unopened bottle of wine off the floor. "A lot of weird stuff going on, so s'not like I have to worry 'bout gettin' fired."  
"I won't stop you. Wether he realizes it or not he's not going to make it." I said to Strike while taking the bottle from the clerk, too drunk to stop me. "And I don't think he wants to be one of them. But use the sword. We don't need Hailey to know about this."  
"Whatever man." He lazily answered swapping to his claymore. Lifting the blade high to make sure he finishes the man painlessly. As he bought it down I saw a faint smile on the mans face, or at least... I wish I did.

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't 'A' quality but I had a bit of trouble with this one I wrote it over again twice and this is what I got. Hopefully the next one will be better. **

**Reviews welcome**

**For anyone who is following me as an Author _'R.I.P. Exs'_ has nothing to do with this I just like using _'R.I.P._' in titles. Any prequels or sequels will have roman numerals (I,II,III...) after the original title.**


	12. Hard Times

**"Things'll get worse before they get better." but how long until it gets better and do those words still hold the same metaphorical significance in an Apocalypse?**

* * *

Z-Day+3= Hard Times

The blood from the mans almost fully split head dripped to join the puddle below him and slowly the dark liquid moved towards us. He was going to become one of them so we 'saved' him. "Let's get out of here." I said stepping out of the room being shortly followed by Strike who swiftly swung his blade at nothing sending most of the blood flying of the Scottish style sword, then sheathed the weapon. "Nobody has to know what just happened in there, alright?"  
"Don't you get tired of people not trusting you?" He returned.  
"Telling someone you just killed a clerk doesn't get people to trust you it'll o-"  
"Did you two find anything?" Akira asked appearing from behind us with two plastic shopping bags in hand.

"This." I answered holding up the wine bottle.  
"Wow I knew you guys would be a great help." Hailey joked carrying a bag of her own.  
"How did you guys get all that stuff?" Strike asked.  
"Well there was some meat in a freezer that I found and Akira grabbed anything that the last people who came here missed." Hailey answered looking a her bag. It looked like a pretty good amount of food, even after I realized some of it was going away with Akira. _It should be enough to last us until we find another place to get food._  
"Well let's get going." Strike suggest, "We probably don't want to be here when the next hungry survivors come by."  
"Yeah, let's get going." I agreed.

I was glad to get out and away from the dead drunk hidden away in the storage room. The charred bodies of the zombies we were greeted which gave me a strange sense of relief, as I knew we had reduced the amount we'd have to deal with on the way back. Now all we've got to do is get Akira a real weapon and get back to Hailey's house.

~Ten minutes later~

We were now moving parallel to the street we needed to be on and due to fact that not every Ace died in that building we were all a little uneasy about cutting through shadowy alleys. In a unanimous decision we pushed our way to an intersection. Making a left we got by a the crowd of zombies and back towards my apartment. You could say we just went around the block, but that doesn't sound as insane as what really happened. I thought about going back to my place but the only thing of value (besides the money) is the picture of my sister and I. _I don't want to even think about her right now._ Ever since the first time I saw somebody get bitten I avoided thinking about her. I was scared by the things Lavish said. He shouldn't have know about my older sister but he shouldn't have known about my friends either. _I wish I could ask him, but he's just my damn imagination._I angrily thought, looking down the cars abandoned in the street I found it odd that I actually couldn't see the Escalade. "The car's gone." Hailey moaned.

"You've gotta be kidding, the car's gone and so are the weapons." Strike added.  
"It's fine, it's not like we took everything, there's probably still more in the building." I said. "Let's just grab some ammo and guns."  
"What, you mean resupply?" Hailey simplified.  
"How are you gonna carry it?" Akira asked. He was right, carrying boxes of ammunition around the town without a car would be pretty difficult, even if you didn't include the countless ghouls trying to devour you at every turn.  
"Just call Takuya." Strike said. Taking out my phone I see a new message notification. I knew exactly who it was from and I will never read it. The chance that it'd say my sister was dead or worse was too high for me to read anything from her. Ignoring that I sent my phone back to the home screen then called Takuya.  
"Hey, there's a slight problem over here."  
"What happened? Is everybody ok?" Takuya asked quietly, I assume it was to keep the people on his end calm.  
"Yeah everyone's fine but I your cars... Not here." I struggled to explain.  
"What!?" Takuya shouted ditching his usual cool attitude. "What do you mean it's not there!?"  
"Someone stole it and the guns." _How'd they fix the car anyway..._  
"Are you telling me that my f-..." He paused censoring himself in rage, presumably due to Noah's presence. "My Escalade is moving around the city with somebody else behind the wheel."  
"Sorry, I guess." I responded trying to move on, while making the call I noticed the other looking up to the sky setting sky.  
"It's fine," Takuya sighed. "you, Hailey and Strike should come back and Ak-" While sending instructions the phone suddenly released a burst of loud static.

"Hel- Shit!" I tried to call out to get a response but my cellphone heated up and I dropped it to the ground. "What the hell was that?"  
"Just look up." Hailey answered pointing the sky. As I turned to look up I noticed lights dim down the street, then I saw the cause. Something that reminded me of Forth of July fireworks.  
"What is it?" Strike asked.  
"E.M.P." Akira thoughtlessly stated. He then looked back at the group, our faces basically reading 'what?' at that he decided to explain. "An Electro Magnetic Pulse. A high altitude nuclear explosion, that's only harmful to electric devices."  
"C'mon were college students (excluding Hailey), we know what it does." Strike responds. "The point is why?"  
"That I don't know. From what I heard this... outbreak is worldwide."  
"So why would someone attack us?" Hailey asked. "Shouldn't everyone be looking out for each other."  
"Yeah, just like the Aces." Strike says turning back towards their headquarters and looking up the tall building.  
"That's completely different, these actually are governments."  
"Are they? Rumor has it this is a terrorist attack," Strike informs. "Who's to say that this isn't some organization behind the scenes?" The group pauses thinking of the many possibilities and scenarios that accompany a zombie apocalypse (not that I've been in one before). Eventually Akira looks at me.  
"What do you think about all this?" He asked noticing my lack of input.  
"I don't." I answer in a monotone fashion. "Does it really matter how it started or who even started it? Not unless you have a time machine." After another group pause Hailey agrees to move on.

"So... What do we do now?"  
"Takuya wants us to go back to th-"  
"No way." Akira says stepping back from us. "Weapons or not I have to look for Miki."  
"Akira don't, you'll never-"  
"Hailey I'll be fine." He said moving past me and wrapping his arms around his little sister in-law. During the pull away from the hug Akira also handed the bat back. "And Miki will too once I get to her." Knowing that there were no means of convincing him to stay Hailey was left standing without a single word to say." Strike and I also stood speechless I assume he was thinking the same thing as me, 'Should I stop him?' As he began walking off he picked up a blunt object and moved on. Although I had never known Akira before all of this I knew on the inside he was struggling on the inside not to do that emotional 'look back at your loved ones before walking into certain death' that always happens in the movies. _But I don't think we're gonna miraculously meet up with him later_.

And when Akira left us to ourselves we did the same for him.

~A half-hour later~

* * *

**Knowing Damian I'm sure he wishes he had read those messages.**

**If this chapter was lacking don't give up on the story, I've got big plans for the next few chapters. Hailey's not the only one with a living family member.**

**All reviews appreciated  
**


	13. Loyalty Kills

**The time is 9:10 and for some reason (that I can't explain) I have an evil and toothy grin. It has always been strange that after meeting the full group, Takashi never had any losses. His team was pretty awesome but let's make this story (somewhat) realistic now that we're nearing the season finally.**

* * *

Day+3,4= Loyalty Kills

We finally made it back to the house just as dark approached us. The inside of the house wasn't as dark as the street due to some dim lighting coming past curtains that I assume were candles. We didn't have any deadly encounters but our team morale was down nonetheless. Between what Strike and I went through and Hailey loosing her brother we all had a lot to think about. "Here's the food." Hailey said, handing it off to Takuya then passing him to get into the house.  
"Thanks." He answered. "Wh-"  
"He left." Strike interrupted guessing Takuya's question. He got the idea and changed the subject.  
"…So now that the power's out, we definitely can't go anywhere at night, there won't even be a street lamp to help us." _We can't cook the food either._

As everyone gathered in the candlelit living room we counted food and ammunition. The food wasn't going to be a problem; we had enough to last a while and hopefully we'd find another place to get food before it runs out or goes bad. The real problem was ammo. Some of it was used during Takuya and Livi's training but that could save ammo in the future. I only had two clips left, Strike and Livi both use the same type of ammo so theirs was split between the two giving them three magazines each. Takuya was left with the least ammunition holding a box of ten shells that he took with him before leaving the car. "We can't walk around with just this, unless you want to die." Aya warned.  
"She's right, if we try to go anywhere with just this, we'll probably run out of ammo and die." Strike added.  
"That's why we used my car," Takuya answered. "But now that's not an option."  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better whoever did have your car can't use it now." Hailey said making sure that the EMP was accounted for in our growing list of problems.  
"There has to be something we can do." Olivia said holding more hope than the rest of us. "I would suggest staying here but we'd have to find food eventually." _We're getting closer to the end of the line._ I sighed to myself making sure not to think out loud.

"Well if there's no plan, is there anything anybody wants to do?" I asked nonchalantly looking at the ammo portion that was going to me. When I looked up everyone was staring at me with questioning looks. "What? It's not like we have anything better to do."  
"…So any ideas?" Livi asked the rest of the group. Most of the answers were shaking heads except for Strike.  
"Let's get to my parents house. My dad is in Europe right now and I can't just leave my mom home alone." Strike explained. At hearing this I couldn't help but look at Takuya, he has wanted to see his family for so long but put our groups safety first every time.

"Is the house nearby?" Takuya asked, after being answered with a nod he continues on to say. "Fine we'll head over tomorrow, for now let's all get to sleep." Slowly everyone started to drift around the house except for Livi and I who stayed in the living room.  
"Takuya..." I heard Livi say in thought.  
"He'll be fine Livi, as much as I hate to admit it Takuya's stronger than me." I said in an attempt to comfort her.  
"The four of us had been together since the beginning, and without him my son might of..." She stops drifting into a silence, the next thought unspeakable"I owe him a lot." _We both do._  
"I'm sure he'll make a great father."  
"I think so too..." She thoughtlessly answered. I laughed to myself as her face became red. "Wait, what!?"  
"Like I was saying he'll be fine." I responded taking a breath from my laughter. "You don't need to worry about him."  
"Thanks Damian," Livi said heading back to the stairs. "Goodnight."

As the night progressed I once again had trouble sleeping. Killing Lavish was easy to deal with, that clerk didn't matter because I didn't know him, and there's a chance Akira's ok and as weird this may be I'm getting use to the fact that pretty much everyone I've ever known is either dead or a zombie, including my family. But the combination of those things might be a problem. _I can't afford to go craz-_ Feeling something cold on the back of my neck I jumped almost falling of the couch. "What th-" Turning around I see Aya standing behind me with the bottle of wine I got from back at the liqueur store.  
"Wanna talk?" She asked showing me two glasses.  
"Yeah." I gratefully answered leaning back in the seat.

Handing me the bottle Aya walked around the couch and sat next to me. "Should we be doing this without the others?" I asked using my knife to pry the cork free.  
"It's not like we're drinking the whole bottle." She responded. Pouring the two glasses I tried to read the label in my head 'Romanée Conti' _I kinda wish I could read it aloud, maybe it'd impress her._ I thought to myself taking a sip of the red wine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aya staring at me.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Well there's nothing I can think of besides the fact that we are currently at the bottom of the food chain." She says evading my question.  
"I mean with… us." I persistently asked. "You already know a lot about me, why don't you tel-"  
"Don't do that." Aya orders becoming recusant. In advance for my next question of 'what' she continues. "I'm not going to tell you or anyone else about my life before the stuff with the Aces." As much as I wanted to ask I knew that of all people I have no right to pursue.

"Fine, I won't push my luck anymore than I already have." I forfeited. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about."  
"I want to know some thing," Aya began. "was Lavish really your first time killing someone?"  
"We're never gonna have a normal conversation are we?" I jokingly questioned. Looking at her determined eyes I saw that right now wasn't the time for jokes. "I've never killed anyone other than Lavish. Why?"  
"Those two friends of yours mentioned something." Aya said before going into detail. "A while back there was a robbery where Hailey's mother was killed. Takuya and Olivia mentioned it when they thought I left."  
"So why'd he send Hailey with me?" I asked while Aya took another drink. "Well, I can probably guess." _They probably wanted Hailey to trust me or something._  
"So, what do you plan to do?"  
"Nothing. I'm going to act like you never told me any of that and see what they do." I answered. Putting the glass down she rest her head on my shoulder.  
"Is that really a good idea?" She wondered drifting to sleep.  
"Who knows..." I answered putting my arm over her shoulders and fading to sleep as well. _If we weren't just using each other to pass of guilt, I think we would've been close._ I thought. _but then he would've taken her down too._

~7 hours later~

As the sun peered through a crack in the curtains I woke up. I was somewhat surprised to see that Aya was still in the same place, I was even more glad that nobody was here to see us. That was how I felt until I leaned back and saw Strike standing above me. _Crap…_  
"G'morning." He said coming off a bit sarcastic. Doing a mental face palm I lift my arm from around Aya and carefully stand trying to make sure she stays asleep.  
"Uh, this is not what it looks like." I whispered. "We were just talking."  
"Right, that explains the bottle of expensive wine." He said. "It doesn't matter to me if you like a girl that can beat you in a fight, not really my thing but..."  
"Hey, wait a minute, that's not how it happened. And I-"  
"Whatever D, just wake up your girlfriend before it's time to go." He passively stated. _This is karma for messing with Takuya and Livi isn't it?_

Looking at Aya I did want to kiss her again but my instincts and the fact that Strike was just over in the kitchen said that was a bad idea. Instead I out stretch my hand and just before I touch her, she speaks. "This is not what it looks like." Aya repeated implying she was awake the whole time. "Do you think you handled that with enough finesse?"  
"What, you don't think it went well?" I joked as she shook her head and stretched. When she headed up the steps I put the glasses in the kitchen. The water did still work but I knew it'd eventually become dirty and useless. I watched as Strike opened a window and thought about the risk of some brain-dead chump trying to break in but a cool breeze stopped me. I had been noticing it getting warmer recently. It was almost summer after all.  
"You two better not be doing anything stupid in here." Hailey's voice jokes from behind us. As I turned to her I noticed her smile. So what if she's faking I was just glad to see her happy somewhat, even if she doesn't trust me.

Slowly the others came down the stairs as well, carrying backpacks. "Here." Takuya said tossing me two bags. Passing one off to Strike I studied the contents of my own. Some food, a bit of water and my ammo.  
"There's a lot of space left for anything that you guys might pick up." Livi explained looking at Noah but speaking to us (Strike and I).  
"So I guess this means we're ready?" Strike wondered, not showing the raw excitement you'd expect from a 'normal' person. Takuya nodded and we all headed to the door. It felt like years since we all went out together.

~an hour and a half later~

We walked for a while, avoiding the zombies was a real pain due to the fact that we had to sneak past them, and if they did notice us we then had to worry about conserving ammo and take them out quietly, which was all very time-consuming. "I thought you said the place was close." I said in a loud whisper as we took a break in a thin alleyway.  
"It is, we just need to get a bit further down the street." Strike answered swatting some of the blood off of his sword.

"Good, I don't know how much more of this we can take." Livi said, handing Noah a small candy bar from her bag.  
"Let's get there soon." Takuya stated after viewing the look of exhaustion on Livi's face. "We need a real place to rest." I could understand him there, when you think about it, Livi has been fighting harder than any of us. Even while carrying Noah she has made sure not to let her motherly instinct affect the safety of the group. She can fight zombies off flawlessly (not quite like us but still) even while holding a defenseless three-year old. From a logical point of view protecting a child would get you killed but then again, logic doesn't really apply anymore. _Which also explains why plans made by people who aren't even old enough to drink are doing better than the adults._ I thought remembering the store clerk.  
"Damian, are you coming?" Aya asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as our group moved from the alley. Without hesitation I nod and look down at the guns in my hands.

Following the others I catch up just in time to see a zombie get the bones in his neck broken by Hailey's wooden sword. Soon after that zombie falls two more notice her and regret it (although they probably don't have that emotion) as Strike and Aya both plunge assorted blades into their heads. Another member of the undead family tries me and I slam the butt of my pistol into it's head. I was a bit unsatisfied with the cool factor of my skills compared to theirs but until I can shoot it'll have to do.  
"Here it is." I hear strike say as he runs up to the front door of the house, getting further from us. Following the sound of his voice a sole brunette corpse walks from around the house. Strangely Strike stops reaching for the door and drops his sword, allowing a metallic clang to float through the air. The feeling that something was wrong with him instantaneously hit me and I turned to our leader.

When I turn to Takuya I see him use his shotgun to chin-check a cadaver sending it into another houses window. "Takuya!?" Livi shouts quickly scanning him for injures. Takuya having shielded his from the glass moved his hands a way just in time to see a young zombie girl slowly limping toward him. I expected him to move or kill the zombie but he just stood there, it was like seeing a man play dead. _What the hel-_ My inner thoughts interrupted by the sound of a gun shot I quick rotate my body and see Strike had shot the zombie at point-blank range.  
"Strike, what the hell!?" Aya yells noticing the unfortunate fact that the dead inhabiting the street turned towards us.  
"That was my m-" I heard Strike begin to mumble something before he was cut off by Hailey.  
"We've got to go now!" She yelled directing us between two house.

The zombies began to split up, half of them heading towards the broken window the rest towards Strike's house. At this realization Aya swiftly (and predictably) made her way to Hailey first, followed then by Livi and Noah. I moved too but stopped as I noticed that Strike and Takuya were still in the same places with soulless monsters closing in on them. "Strike, move!" It was an effortless though unexplainable decision.

Instinctively I made way towards Takuya. "Pay attention." I said, kicking the shrimp sized zombies away from Takuya. As it fell he continued staring at its head. "Yo!" I call putting my hand on his shoulder and turning him towards me.  
"I've got to get home." He mumbled robotically. I looked him in the eye but he turned his head, eyes darting to find the small zombie. I reach back to him and find myself grabbed by another corpse. I turned to defend and free myself and was caught of guard, though greatly decayed the face was familiar, my professor from back at the University. _Let me guess: Leaving the students for dead he rushed out (forgetting the gas in the chemistry room was on) and got bitten._ When I finished my spiteful suspicion he tried to bite me but found that his human jaws were unable to break the steel of my gun. I caught myself grinning darkly and decided to end this before I take too much enjoyment in it. Putting the gun that wasn't blocking his teeth to the side of his head I pull the trigger, leaving a mess for a future forensics team to clean up.

After my shot I heard another. Strike had snapped out of his daze and began firing on some zombies. I never thought it'd be a good sign to see some one shooting things but at least he's somewhat out of his earlier trance. Takuya also began firing his weapon into the crowd knocking back many of the bitters approaching. I looked down and saw the small corpse that had been causing us so many problems dead, damage that could've been done by Takuya or my kick earlier. Even with those two back we were still hopelessly outnumbered. "Screw this." I whispered to myself. "Takuya-"  
"I know, we've got to go. Everyone let's move." Takuya ordered. _How're we gonna do that?_ I asked myself falling into pessimism. Takuya and I are surrounded, Strike is surrounded, Aya and the others are about to be surrounded._ We are so fucked._  
"Hey!"

"Over here you mindless fright night clichés!" Strike shouts. At that very instance I knew what he was trying to do, and I hated it. Self-sacrifice. The other realized it to.  
"Some one get him his sword!" Hailey commanded. Taking the initiative Aya's chain knife wraps around the blade and with a strong tug tosses the weapon to Strike. At the same time a round tube flew from Strikes side that Livi caught. He looked satisfied when she caught it but when he caught his sword, that looked like it made his day. His efforts did gain the attention of some of the zombies but he felt it wasn't enough.  
"C'mon!" He continued to shout this time shooting into the undead crowd. He made all of the noise he could and when he finally caught the attention of the mob he continued to make noise as he moved down the street, away from us. He was willing to die for his friends, that's the simplest way to explain it.

Instinctive instead of logical. _Like a plan I'd come up with. So he can't die. _"Where's your place?" I asked Takuya as we made our way to the others while Olivia laid down cover fire taking care of anything that got to close to Takuya and I.  
"…It's right next to the beach." He answered speculating what I planned to do with that information.  
"Strike! Meet me at the beach if you ever want that fight!" I yelled as we all began moving east before the creature reacted to my voice.  
"Make sure you take care of Aya!" He yelled back jokingly before disappearing. With the way things are going I wouldn't be too surprised if I never saw him again, one of us'll probably die before we meet again.

* * *

**For those of you wondering if that's how I really deal with romance, the answer is yes and thanks to my (luck) devilish charm and good looks it works. ****Sorry about that SparkLuxLucios but for anyone that has the patience to wait for my stupid uploading times a sequel will be coming (eventually).  
****  
And did anyone hear about the hurricane coming my way (USA east coast). That perfect storm sounds like my kinda party, ya know?  
**

**See you guys (generic context) next/last chapter, any guesses for the finales plot?**


	14. FML

**I'M ALIVE! You'll have to excuse the timing of this chapter, but Mother Nature and I had a bit of a 'falling out.' She and her friend Sandy decided to get back at me by taking away the power. But as always Damian comes out on top (even though it took a while). By the way, the actual name of this chapter is the first letter of each word in "Feed My Loathing." Acronyms ya know?**

* * *

**Z-Day+4= Feed My Loathing**

_This is complete bullshit._ We had just abandoned Strike, allowing him to sacrifice himself so we could get to the beach. But looking back to that moment this was a scene far worse. Our group wasn't more than a mile away from the coast yet, the massive wall of corpses made it seem like we were on the opposite side of the world. _There's no way we're fighting through that._"What could've drawn that many of them here?" Hailey asked anyone who could answer. She never got an answer from us but a round of machine gun fire that came from the direction they (and we) were headed probably got the point across.

Personally I had little to no desire to head in the direction of that sound, and the teething mob was not the only reason: the longer this stuff goes on the more likely it is that survivors turn psycho. And I'm no exception. Unfortunately I'm not the one in charge so when the concerned Takuya rushed to what I believed to be his house the rest of us quickly followed._ Aya?_Oddly enough even she was following, the situation we were moving towards blatantly screamed Dead End so why would the number one survivor continue to accompany us. As I looked to her I saw Livi keeping pace with Takuya and looking from him to me, eyes practically begging for me to stop him. I picked the pace and placed a hand on our leader shoulder, only to be ignored. "Hey." I called quietly as we closed in on the zombies. He stopped and I thought he had heard me but then he raised his weapon.

I felt my eyes widen in shock and I leapt, managing to stop him from pulling the trigger and knock him behind a pick-up truck. I began speaking to him as the others reached us. "What the hell's wrong with you!?" I whispered/yelled, my voice barley inaudible to the horde ahead of us.  
"My family's so close, I can't wait anymore." Takuya answered. "I have to help them."  
"You think you'll help them by dying." Aya responded. "You'll just add more to their population." She adds referring to the senseless cannibals.  
"I still have to try." He stubbornly responds pushing himself up. _I'm usually not the one to make the first move but..._ I myself stood up and grasped the collar of his black dress shirt.  
"Damian, relax." Hailey advised, though Aya and Livi stood by. Without hesitation I drew my head back and slammed my forehead into his.

"I'm plenty relaxed." I said ignoring the drawback of headbutt. "What about you?" I asked looking at Takuya who had a hand to his head.  
"You weren't exactly acting like yourself." Livi explained but gave me a look that read 'You didn't have to do it like that.' _It's not like I wanted to, I mean who really does headbutts anyway._ I thought shrugging my shoulders with a slightly apologetic look on my face as she moved over to Takuya.  
"Thanks D." He says having regained his grip on reality. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Hailey shaking her head.  
"That was pretty cool," She complimented. "But a little dramatic don't you think?"  
"Actually I was going for badass. I think he got the point but it stung like a bit-"  
"Aw, poor baby." Hailey cooed mockingly as she reached up and tapped my head. I laughed a bit then proceeded to feel guilty immediately after.

It was odd, we just lost a member of our group less than an hour ago and here we are, fooling around. _The problem with the human ability to adapt: We can react positively to negative situations._ That was something I remembered hearing from somewhere, whether it was college or some drunk I had no idea. "Earth to Damian?" Snapping out of my state of self loathing I see Hailey's hand waving in front of my face.  
"I'm listening." I lied.  
"Nobody sai-" Livi attempted to respond but was cutoff by Takuya.  
"We're going to need to find a safe way through. If it's the gunshots that are drawing them in there has to be a place that they're moving from."

"I can check." Aya claimed looking up to a fire escape. We all looked at her but none of us attempted to stop her, the strangest part was I wanted to. I was becoming attached and that wasn't part of the deal. _Aya was using me because she felt guilt for whatever happened before, I was using her to pass the guilt of causing the deaths of my friends,_ Going through the list in my head I found that as to be the base of our relationship (if you could even call it that). _I know those things are true so why care?_I thought in anguish.

_Now isn't the time to go soft._ I warned myself noticing that I was getting wrapped up in my thoughts again. "Alright, just be careful." Takuya said. As Aya moved towards the building our group followed. I stayed behind the car and played lookout. The most we could do was give her a boost and cover the ground so that's what I did. Not trusting the well rusted latter Aya waves Takuya over. I watched as she used his netted fingers to jump onto the fire escape, barely tapping the latter with her foot. The whole thing tilted and tiny flecks of rust floated down.  
"That's a bad sign." Hailey said to herself. "Not to be Captain Obvious or anything but you should probably hurry."

I heard each step she made on the rickety stairway, unintentionally adding more pressure to all of us who stood in silence below. Myself, watching the zombies closely making sure none of them turned to us. They continued mindlessly shambling forwards almost in perfect sync with Aya's steps. The pattern was oddly hypnotic until I realized the sound of Aya's movements had ceased. "Aya, can you see anything?" Livi called in a loud-ish whisper. There was a long pause then there were a few inaudible whispers from the group in the alley, ignoring them I looked up. I could see a small piece of metal dangling in the sun light off the side of the building. Aya's knife.

"A-" Before I could voice my worry I noticed a person over the edge of the building. Just as I realize that the shape is too big to be Aya it gets closer, falling to the asphalt below us. I turned back to see if any of the zombies had heard the crack from it hitting the ground head first, since none of them seemed to have changed I approached the body. The rotting gray skin and smell told me this person must've been up there since this started. As I act the roll of a coroner, Aya began to call down what she saw.  
"…It's not good. They're all lining the boardwalk, there's no way thro-" While explaining the hopelessness of our already desperate situation, she is cutoff by another wave of gun fire, gun fire that led to an explosion. _What fuck's goin' on here?_

All of us on the ground looked to each other, eyes asking the same question. From the corner of my eye I see movement and due to reflex point a gun in the direction of the zombies. They were moving but not coming our way. Still pointing my gun to the zombies I wave Takuya over with my other hand. "They're clearing out." he says to himself, allowing the rest of our group to hear. "I can get home." From atop the building Aya describes the northbound movement of the monsters and with a smile of hope and affinity with Takuya, Livi calls to Aya. "Come back down, we're leaving soon." During Aya's descent of the stairs I notice Hailey's arm outstretched and hand close. She caught something and as she examined it I did the same. It was small with small, and rusted. _A screw?_I thought. I heard a metallic bending noise and my eyes instantly shot up to the fire escape. Halfway down Aya makes eye contact with expression, showing that she felt the metal surface move bellow her.

She turned her head and I lost her eyes in her almost black hair. She breaks a window and climbs through and just as Aya gets into the building the ancient fire escape topples loudly down. "What the-" Takuya began to propose a question only to stop; some of the corpses decide to cause us trouble losing interest in the gunfire and explosion. _Shit!_Turning back to attempt a retreat we see zombies begin to appear in the distance. Without any other options Takuya and I back into the alley joining Livi and Hailey.

Pointing our weapons at the group of monsters as if for some cheap final stand. In only seconds there were more undead than I believe we can handle. _C'mon D, you've been jumped by the Aces and won (even though it was only once), there has to be something I can do._I encouraged myself. Normally in the situation you'd want a narrow alley, somewhere you could force one-on-one combat. Gauging the dimensions of this alley I noticed the area was too big for one on one and much too small for them to be stretched thin so we could run. All of us had our weapons raised, but not a single shot went off.

At the time we only knew one thing, shooting would only make the situation worse. Unless one of us made another sacrifice. Even so what could I do, run into the crowd and scream like an idiot? That'd only buy time; the others would still be trapped here. As they stepped closer we all came to the same conclusion. _We're gonna have to fight our way out._All of us held our weapons more seriously and Hailey even advanced forward with her bokken held high. I began to slowly pull the trigger and the door next to us opens. "Hurry." Aya says. I stop my trigger finger halfway to making things bad (worse). We ran into the building and closed the door behind us.

"Thank god." Livi said in a sigh of relief that we could all relate to.  
"We need to go. If that door is as old as the rest of this place it won't hold for long." Takuya reasoned. We hear several bumps at the door which served only to prove his point. Finding another exit that doesn't lead to an alley we head out again. Coming through the back of the building we heard the alley door open and moans and groans flood the ground floor. Parallel to the street we were just standing we could still see a few zombies in the alley, the fallen fire escape blocking them from reaching us. When I cast my gaze to the coast the far off movement off the corpses was coming to an end. The path was clear for us to continue east to the beach. I laughed to myself a bit glad that we could finally get moving.


	15. Last Orchestra Pt 1

**Here's the first half of the last chapter, it was pretty hard to write but it had to be done...**

* * *

**Z-Day+4= L. ast O. rchestra (Lockheart, Orimoto)**

"This is it." Takuya said as we reached the waterfront house. The lights were out in the two-floor beach house but there weren't any open doors or busted windows. The only thing that was at all out-of-place was the Rolls Royce Phantom. The house was pretty normal, not an over the top beach mansion.  
"Why am I looking at a five hundred thousand dollar car in this town?" Damian asked.  
"It's my dad's business car." Takuya answered, not seeming the slightest bit happy. "I guess he came here too." He approached the door but stopped. There was a pause in which he made no effort to open the door. _I think I could understand. When I went to open the door to my house and Strike stopped me I was so worried about what might've been inside._ I thought recalling the emotional distress I felt before seeing Akira.

_There's only one way to get past it._ "You're not going to be able to see them through that door you know." I said edging him forward. At first he and Livi looked at me surprised but when his face changed to determined and he opened the door I figured those words were fine.  
"Mom?" He quietly called. "Rin?" Hearing footsteps from a back room we ready ourselves though we don't aim our weapons anywhere to avoid a misunderstanding. The footsteps got closer and I could see Livi lower Noah to the tiled floor behind her. The pace of the steps quickened telling us whatever was coming wasn't undead. However that didn't stop us from becoming petrified when a small girl jumped into Takuya's chest. "Big brother!" The young girl shouts.  
"Rin." He replies with a smile as he kneels down to hug the girl. "Are mom and dad home?"  
"Mm-hm." The small girl, Rin, pulled his hand walking him to the stairs.

"Aren't you coming?" Takuya proposed while we remained paused in the foyer.  
"Are you sure?" Livi says, the slightly excited smile on her face making her think it's too good to be true. _This is one of those cases of (painfully obvious) mutual but unspoken love that would annoy me in high school._ I thought reminding myself of better days, days where Miki and Akira would ask me about school. Familiar with the path my mind was on I decided to cut it off and get back to what was happening now. Takuya put his hand out almost romantically leading Livi personally up the stairs. At this the rest of us figure it better for Takuya to introduce Livi apart from the rest of us.

As they head up I heard a small chuckle from Damian. "You know their relationship's better than you and Aya's." I whispered in a singsong voice.  
"I really hate Strike for that." He said. "Listen I'm sure she'll be the first to tell you, she doesn't like me."  
"Aw I'm so sorry Romeo, maybe she'll feel the same way, one day." I sighed feigning sympathy.  
"Look, you're what, like sixteen? Me and Aya have a complicated relationship. Im sure you'll understand when you're older." Damian joked as he turned to leave.  
"Hey, I'm seventeen you jerk." With a short laugh he waved me off and left the room. I still found it weird that I could joke with him like this. _About three days ago we fought (and lost) together, about two days ago I thought he was one of the robbers that killed my mother,_ I ? assess? before shivering at the memory. _But now he seems more like Akira, a stupid older brother._ The recent reformation of my thoughts was probably due to the fact that the most trustworthy people in our group trust him.

Though I couldn't say the same about the only other person in the room. _Aya._ I did vote her in but not because I trusted her, we had to get out of there. _She pointed a knife at Livi's son, a child, I will never be on 'good terms' with her._ "What?" Aya asked causing me to realize that I had been staring, well scowling at her.  
"Nothing, just thinking about how surprised I was when you saved us." I replied not stowing the attitude. "I thought you only cared about yourself."  
"You're not wrong, if you all died I would have nowhere to go." She reasoned. _You've gotta be kidding._  
"If your 'self preservation' means so much to you why join the Aces. It took like two minutes to tell he was completely insane."

"Why, well for one he would've killed me or worse if I said no." She answers leaving 'or worse' to my imagination. It wasn't pretty.  
"And what's two?" I did ask her the question though as the words left my mouth I began to think I didn't want to know.  
"Because he was interesting, like him." Aya said motioning over her shoulder to Damian who was resting in the living room. Seeing that I was confused she continued. "Have you ever heard the saying 'fight fire with fire'?"  
"Who hasn't?"  
"So knowing that how else could he have fought and won against Lavish?" There's a certain... let's say 'quality' that they both share." _And now it's hard to trust him again._  
"It's not good for my (mental) health to talk to you, is it?" I stated moving to the living room. Aya taking my question as a joke, followed me.

After a few minutes of waiting around Noah and Takuya's sister came down the stairs. The pair of toddlers came to our area and picked up small toys. As they began to play Takuya, Livi and an older woman entered the living room. "These are the others I was telling you about. Aya, Hailey and Damian."  
"Hello, I'm Takuya mother, Yoshino Orimoto." She says introducing herself. Before we could stand to introduce ourselves she makes an offer. "Is anyone hungry?"  
"Are you sure you can feed us?" Damian asked.  
"Yeah, we have food in our bags." I explain.  
"Don't worry there's plenty of food here and we don't want it to go bad do we?" Ms. Orimoto replies. Now persuaded we moved to Livi and I naturally move to the houses gas oven.

By the time Livi, Ms. Orimoto and I finished the meal Takuya and Damian had done a basic check of the houses doors and windows. They said the place was pretty safe and that they didn't see anything walking out there but that may've been due to the nights missing street lamps. We all held a small amount of caution but for the most part it felt like having dinner at a friend's house. While we set up plates I notice Livi take a share to Noah and Rin, allowing them to continue playing. And I could guess why, it's not everyday we come across other kids for him to play with. Takuya's sister is the only kid I've seen besides Noah who wouldn't try to eat me if I approached them.

Before I could start thinking _H__ow could this still be happening?_ Takuya began speaking to his mother as we all sat at the table. "So I noticed his car was here."  
"Whose?" She asked, though she blanatly knew exactly who he meant.  
"You're ex-husband's." He persisted. "Was my father here?"  
"Hey, relax." Damian quietly warned. Though his advice sounded like a threat, it wasn't exactly unnecessary. The austere way Takuya asked the question made this dinner conversation become more of an interrogation. Who we're to choose sides.  
"It's fine, James was here." Ms. Orimoto says placing an unhappy emphasis on 'was'. "We spoke for a while before the power went out. We were upstairs and I asked him to get candles. Instead he wanted to go look for a shelter but we couldn't leave the house with Rin and the news said we should stay indoors." The woman still had more to say but was cutoff by a sigh from Takuya.  
"Let me guess he left, probably saying something like 'I know what I'm talking about' or 'if you want to throw your life away leave me out of it.'" He said. _It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that there's some animosity here._

"Well it hasn't been all bad. Before the power went out a man came by, a bit older than you guys actually." Ms. Orimoto said.  
"Around our age?" Aya asked. "He wasn't wearing red was he?"  
"Um... I don't think so. He was very nice, he even gave us some supplies." _I'm glad she didn't ask why._ I thought imagining a scene where Takuya explains that he's friends with two criminals.  
"I wonder..." Damian had begun to say to say something but I got distracted by a quiet knock. Nobody else seemed to notice it so I decided to pass it off as the children playing. Speaking of which...

Hearing a plate drop to the floor we all turn to see two giggling children, Noah with food all his mouth and Rin, the one who cause the sound. In a fit of laughter it seemed she knocked her plate off of the table. With in seconds of turning around another noise becomes audible. Takuya was laughing at himself because he had grabbed his weapon mistaking children playing for Death knocking at his door. I on the other hand laughed at Damian who had grabbed a steak knife from the table. After both receiving different head shakes from their respectable 'love interests' the two of them settled down and placed there weapons back. "Pistols still kill things you know?" I said making fun of Damian's choice in weapons.  
"True. But that doesn't matter much since my guns are over there." He responded pointing out the bag he was given.

"Sorry but do you have any thing I could clean his face with?" Livi asked. Smiling Ms. Orimoto stood.  
"Sure, I think there are clean towels in the bathroom."  
"Oh don't worry," Livi says also standing. "Down the hall right."  
"Livi don't-" Damian began to shout something but hesitated at what seem like a loss for words.  
"What's going on?" Aya asked. He then turned to her and said something that only she could hear while Livi continued onwards. Focusing on Aya's mouth I read what I believed to be 'It'll be fine.' from her lips. While I tried to read subtitles that weren't there and figure out what was happening with Damian I also continued to listen around. Even though I had put it out of my mind the noise from earlier, still bothered me. There was also the sound of a creaking door but I assumed that was Livi in the bathroom getting the towels. That assumption only lasted about two seconds before I heard a scream.

At the sound of Livi's scream we turn our heads so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if our necks were broken. We had turned just in time to see Livi hit the floor and go for her gun before a well dressed zombie fell on top of her. Both children screamed while the rest of us took action. Ms. Orimoto and I moved to the kids and when she tends to them I look back at the others. Takuya has his gun aimed to take a shot but Damian vaults over the table and knocks the weapon away. The shotgun fired leaving a large radius of damage in the wall. "That's too-" As Damian went to explain his actions Aya also moved over the table, forcing their attention back to the task at hand. In a sudden burst Takuya ran forward in a flash he kicked the suited walker in its torso, successfully knocking it from away from her. In that same instance Damian followed up and using his forearm pressed the zombie to the wall in a way that coincidentally blocked the children's view of the man while Takuya coddled Livi. "Aya! Gun!" Damian ordered. Suddenly a blade and chain flies in between Ms. Orimoto (seemingly carelessly) before wrapping itself around Damian's bag. In a whipping motion Aya tosses the bag to him and as if the world knew what he needed the gun fell into his palm.

Only seconds before he pulls the trigger, I heard Livi cry something to Takuya. "He got me." With the added bad news that gunshot may have been the loudest thing I had ever heard.


	16. Last Orchestra Pt 2

**Z-Day+4= L. ast O. rchestra (Luckless Occurrence) END**

My ears still rung from the gunshot and I had hoped I hadn't heard what I thought I did._ Livi can't be bitten, we need her._ Damian aggressively through the corpse to the floor which told me he felt that. Though all of us remained silent, I wanted to scream. "Livi are you seri-" Stopping Takuya from asking his question she undid the top button of her shirt reviling the bite. It tore through her white shirt and left it stained with blood. The bite was on her shoulder was large, almost to the point where bone becomes visible. "No, there's got to be something we can do."  
"You can help me up." Livi calmly says almost in a joking manner. I couldn't tell whether she was trying to make us feel better or herself but I knew it was forced. Nonetheless Takuya helped her to stand, placing her arm over his shoulder.  
"What do we do?" I asked. "I thought the house was safe."

"It was," Aya answered. "I checked after those two. The doors are good." I knew it was a bad question. It felt like I was trying to blame someone but that's not like me. Looking to Takuya and Damian I tried to apologize but Takuya wouldn't take his eyes of Livi and Damian did everything he could to avoid looking at anyone.  
"I'm sorry." Ms. Orimoto cried from besides me. "I didn't know he was bitten. I thought he left."  
"What're you talking about?" Livi says in a calming tone. "This isn't your fault."  
"It is, I told you all that Takuya and Rin's father had left, if I had known James had been bitten I would've made sure." Takuya's mother explained.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Livi sternly respond. "It was an accident, that's it."  
"So what're you guys going to do about this 'accident.'"  
"Can't you find help or anything?" Ms. Orimoto asks. The room goes silent. The groups sympathy for Olivia's situation and Ms. Orimoto's guilt stopped us from speaking until Damian exhaled a loud sigh.  
"I doesn't work that way, this isn't the flu." He says.  
"Everyone just wait. Livi, what would you like us to do?" Takuya respectfully asked.

For a while the question went unanswered. All she did was think until giving Takuya a hug. "Livi?" Still she was silent. As the hug ended she kissed him on the cheek. She did the same for Noah then the rest of us (minus the kiss) even Aya. After rounding the room she approaches Damian with her head low. With out a word she takes out her Kimber Custom II and holds it out to him. At that moment I almost broke and cried. But I held myself together  
"...Do you know what you're asking me?" Damian questioned putting his hand on the gun but not taking it. She nodded.  
"Sorry."

Without any perpetration the two of them headed out of the back door. "I can't let things end like this." Takuya said as he went out after them. Besides the children who couldn't understand the conflict we all wanted to stop them. I am sure even Aya was somewhat upset with what was happening. Through the door we heard a short argument from the three of them. Takuya, feeling some level of guilt claims that he owes this to her while Damian continues to insist it'll be better if he did it. The argument went on for a while but came to an end as I heard a cough. _Livi. I'm so sorry._ "Close your eyes." Damian said. A gun was fired and after a gasp from our group there was a moment if pure yet sinister silence. The door open and as expected only Takuya and Damian both came in. Though unexpectedly Takuya was the one holding the pistol.

"So you did it?" Aya (insensitivity) asked Takuya. Before Takuya could answer Damian stepped in front of him.  
"No, it was me." He said in a tone that made sure it was never asked again. "So Takuya, what should we do know." For a moment Takuya stood quiet then gave an order.  
"We'll sleep here for the night," Takuya said before looking to his mother who nodded. "Then in the morning I'm burying Olivia and my father." Damian questioning the end of that order looked to Takuya from the corner of his eyes and Takuya ignored it and grabbed his fathers arms. Shaking his head Damian followed suit and lifted his legs and the pair carried the body out. Mom, I'm sorry to ask you this but can you take Noah to bed with you and Rin."  
"Sure." she answers taking the two children's hands. You girls can come with me.  
"Actually I think we should stay down here for a bit." Aya suggested though it seemed directed to me. Ms. Orimoto nodded and processed up the stairs with the kids.

"What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly Takuya and Damian burst through the door before putting the backs to it holding it shut.  
"That is what's going on." Aya responds taking out her knife. "Did you two forget they're drawn to sound?"  
"There were more important thing goin' on, alright?" Damian yell back.  
"How many are out there," I asked grabbing my sword and bat. "Maybe we could take care of it."  
"I doubt it." Takuya said as window broke. I could see the decaying arm before a strong breeze came and blew out the candles leaving us nothing but the moonlight.

As we sat in the dark doing our best to keep the zombies out of the house the door opened and shut. The light of the moon didn't reach very far into the house leaving us with about two feet of visibility. We had no way of seeing what came in but soon found out it was nothing at all. Somebody left.

"If I had to guess I'd say there are about seventy of you mother fuckers!" Damian shouts from somewhere outside. "You zombies didn't hear it from me but I've got friends in there! Not that any of you were smart enough to understand..." He says shooting a few. Using the sound of the shots we were able to find him. He was standing on a car under the full moon guns aimed at the mob flowing towards him.

"Damian what're you-" Takuya began to yell but Aya place a hand over his mouth.  
"Don't yell he's trying to save us." She whispers.  
"Look I know you don't care but he's going to die out there if we don't do something." I argued.  
"I know and if there was something I could I would." Aya replies in a tone that was impossible to doubt. "We have to get out of this area." Just as she finishes her sentence Takuya's mother and the kids come down stairs.  
"Judging by the lack of yelling back I guess you guys figured it out!" Damian yells. "I was wondering it any of you might be able to ya know, ice me!?" _What!?_

"I was bitten to, right after Livi... That's why you should've let me do it!" Damian admits holding up his left arm. Though it was too dark to see the wound itself the blood shimmered in the light. "Takuya, show me how that training back at Hailey's house worked out but right after you take the shot run! The front lawn is still clear!" _Akira, Strike, Livi, Damian. This is too much._  
"We can't be losing this many people." I whispered to myself. I barely noticed as Takuya drew Olivia's gun. "Wait!" My shout went unheard due to him pulling the trigger at the same time. Quickly I turned back to the window and saw Damian's head go back as he lost his footing and fall to the crowd below him. While I stood speechless I felt a hand on my arm pulling me to the door. He was dead and we were running. All we could do was hope there was someplace safe to run too.

* * *

What can I say, happy endings kinda bug me, especially in zomies senarios. For those of you wondering how I'll contiue it when I'm dead, think gold. And LexxieLuvsU, SparkLuxLucios I hope you'll both read the sequal when I write it. Also... there's something I'd like to add to my profile, an interveiw anybody who'd like to question me (ask anyhting at all) PM me but depending on the Q I might lie...


	17. Welcome Back

Happy Holidays! And to those of you who don't celebrate this time of year enjoy your Festivus (the holiday for the rest of us (not including me)). As a special gift to you I have just published the sequel to _R.I.P. for a While_ (you know, that story you've probably forgot about by now), which I've dubbed _R.I.P. for a While II: Gold. _"What's so great about that?" You may be wondering. Well that's a question Id love to answer, if you'll indulge me.

**Description- **

Only a week into The End and things have gone from bad to worse. While most of us are trying to reach a "safe-zone" the rest are trying to hold onto our sanity. And sorry to say, I'm on the insanity side. But the world's falling apart so why fight it? Because it's not over yet.

**Special Features-**

+First and foremost; this is the continuation of a story that you've already come to know and love *  
+This new content now comes with its own custom alternate ending **, from the eyes of D, the Knight himself.  
+We of the Knightmare corporation have also thought it appropriate to add a few new OC's.***  
+In addition to that we also have chosen to let some of **** the unanswered questions from _R.I.P. for a While_ be answered in the new story's content

_*We at the Knightmare corporation are not responsible for people not loving the story. (And don't tell me you don't love it, otherwise I'll wonder how you got to the end.)_  
_**Limit one per customer, though you may read it as much as you like._  
_***Why? Because we can so :P_  
_****If I don't answer a question in the story that's because the Knightmare corporation has the right to its own strictly confidential information._

Now please feel free to read _R.I.P. for a While II: Gold_


End file.
